


Dangerous

by DevilJesus



Category: SpeXial
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Based off Spexial's dangerous video. WATCH IT PEOPLE





	1. Chapter 1

Dangerous 

 

Wes ran his hand through his hair in exhaustion, looking down at his desk he sighed when he saw his diary. Today was a meeting for a new shipment of automatic weapons. 

As the leader of the Luo Group, Wes had a duty to attend and supply his group with the newest products. 

Unlike most group leaders, Wes kept a high profile in many powerful businesses around Taiwan. Keeping a professional businessman persona. But underneath he was the leader of one of the most powerful groups in the black market. 

"Boss? We'll be setting off in 10," Wayne, his most trusted and right hand man, walked into the office seeing the exhausted look on his old friends face. "You could use a break though."

Wes just shook his head before standing up. He put his suit jacket on and headed towards the exit, Wayne bowing to him on his way out. 

He headed through his mansion, he could see the other members of the group preparing to leave. 

Pulling on his heavy coat, Wes turned to his men. There were six of them that would be accompanying him. 

Wayne, his most trusted.  
Win, his yakuza trained member.  
Evan, his sniper.  
Riley, his negotiator.  
Sam, his undercover agent.  
And Ian, the youngest member of his group. 

With the other men in toe, Wes headed towards his Bentley; Win opening the door for him before climbing into the passenger seat as Wayne drove. 

Wes stared out the window as they drove, occupied in two cars they headed for the destination. 

A warehouse was where the meeting was being held, other groups would also be attending including the Luo Groups rivals, the Black Dragons. 

Wes sighed as he followed the others into the building, glancing around he could see many groups had already arrived and were looking to the merchandise. 

When the got to the main room they were all searched, when these meetings happened none of the guns sold were loaded and no guns were allowed. 

He could see the Black Dragons in one corner, he instantly glared at their leader, Hangeng. The man just smirked at him before continuing his conversations. To be honest Wes was surprised the leader was even present, the Black Dragons mostly stayed in main land china, Beijing being their main ground. 

"Boss, our seats," Win gestured for the elder to sit when the sellers told them where. 

The meeting began with the presentation of all the merchandise, all the patrons gave their full attention wanting to hear all the details. 

Wes furrowed his brows, he could feel someone watching him. He took a discreet glance around the room only for his eyes to lock onto a piercing confident gaze. 

Sat within the Black Dragons was a young man, a teasing smirk on his face as he watched Wes intently. His brown hair styled up off his face, one delicate eyebrow raised as he watched. 

Confused at the man's stare, Wes turned back to the front trying to ignore the eyes watching him. 

Wayne frowned next to him seeing the leader look agitated as the shuffled in his seat. 

"We will start the bidding now!" 

Many shouted their bids at he men, Wes sat back and listened letting Riley do the talking for the group. 

The meeting adjourned with the Luo Group coming out with 40% of the merchandise. Wes nodded to his men for a job well done. 

They were heading to the exit when one of the sellers approached them, "don't you boys wanna stay for a drink?" 

Wayne stepped up to answer, "our apologies, but we have other business to attend to." He bowed to the man making the others except Wes bow too. 

"Come now! Not even a few of the Luo group will stay?" The man urged. 

Wayne was about to open his mouth to decline when suddenly Ian came forwards, "I can stay to represent the group." 

The others all gave him a look, especially Riley who didn't look too happy. 

Wes just shrugged his shoulders not bothered if the younger man wanted to stay. He watched as the seller and Ian headed back into the warehouse. Wayne quickly telling Ian to behave. 

"Should we have left him there alone?" Sam inquired from Win's previous position as they drove back, Wes just rubbed his forehead exhaustion taking over again. 

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Wayne reassured smiling at the younger man. 

 

-

 

The living room was occupied with tired, restless members. Riley was pacing nervously in front of the window glancing out every now and then. 

"Yah! Stop pacing, your making me dizzy!" Wayne grumbled from his position on the sofa. It was already late afternoon and the boys were getting worried as to where Ian was. 

The youngest member had yet to return, he had agreed to stay and drink last night but no one had heard from him. 

"We need to tell boss!" Riley exclaimed turning to Wayne seeing him look back. 

The boss' right hand man stood from his position on the sofa making Sam, who was sat next to him, frown. 

"Matthew hasn't found his cell phone yet?" Wayne offered hoping that he didn't have to inform Wes about the situation. Matthew was their technical analysis, he knew all about the technical side of everything. Riley felt his worry intensify as he shook his head to Wayne's inquiry. 

Matthew had been unable to find Ian's cell phone anywhere, claiming that the last place it was transmitting wasn't from the warehouse where they'd left him. 

"Don't worry too much about it, I'm sure he's just having fun," Sam chimed trying to make the younger feel better. 

Riley shook his head, "he would tell us, tell me." The younger man sat down beside Sam, putting his head in his hands. 

The blonde man next to him put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, patting him softly. He met Wayne's eyes and gestured for the older to go tell Wes. 

Sighing slightly, Wayne nodded to Sam before heading out the room and towards Wes's office. 

He knocked on the door gently hearing a soft enter from the other side. Wayne could see the leader was writing something, he felt bad that he'd have to pull him away from his work. 

"Boss, BoChen has still not arrived home. MingJie has been unable to find his cell phone too." Wayne watched as Wes looked up to him a frown on his face. 

"No one has spoken to him?" The leader questioned seeing Wayne nod in confirmation. 

Gritting his teeth slightly, Wes slammed his files closed and stood up. He pulled his suit jacket on and headed for the door. Wayne followed him as they headed towards the living room. 

All the others were all sat there, they stood up when Wes entered the room bowing to him curtly. 

"Boss," Riley walked towards the leader and stood in front of him, worry and concern written over his face. 

Wes glanced at him before looking to Matthew, "MingJie, you've lost the cell phone transmission?" His tone was strong making Matthew clear his throat. 

"Yes, BoChen's cell phone transmission ended, but the last transmission was not in the warehouse where you left him." Matthew explained seeing the calculating look on Wes's face.  
"It was a field ten miles away." 

Teddy and Dylan had gone to check it out earlier, the two of them being field members. They had returned earlier with nothing, no information, no phone and no Ian. 

Sam glanced out the window seeing a figure walking up the drive, "hey! There's someone walking up!" He blurted making all the others follow his gaze. 

The leader headed to the window, trying to see whoever it was walking towards their home. Riley came up beside him, "BoChen?" 

Matthew was quick to pull out his laptop, getting up the cctv recording of the driveway. 

Wayne and Win were next to him glancing at the video, "who is he?" Win inquired squinting to try and recognise the figure. 

The leader growled slightly knowing that something wasn't right. "Everyone, downstairs." His hand went to where his gun was hidden. 

Wayne frowned at the leader but gestured for the others to follow as they headed downstairs. Matthew kept the laptop with him as he followed. 

Wes slammed the front door open, charging down the porch and freezing when he saw the figures face. The first thing he noticed was the teasing smirk on the man's pretty face. 

He could hear the other members coming next to him, all with their guns out and pointing at the stranger. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Wayne demanded, seeing that the man's eyes stayed on Wes. 

He put his hands up in a teasing way, glancing around at the group. The man chucked, "I have information to relay to you." 

They all looked to each other, their gazed flicked to Wes as he snarled at the man. But they all stared intently at the man's next words. 

"About Yi BoChen." 

Riley moved forwards his gun shaking slightly, "what do you know!" 

The man just kept his gaze on Wes, the smirk still in his face. Wayne put his hand on Riley's shoulder pulling him back. 

"You have no idea what your involved in," Wes grumbled to the man seeing him chuckle. 

"I know more than you know," the man replied softly glancing around at the group members. "You have a sniper on the second floor, his aim pointing directly at my temple." 

Evan blinked from his sniper position, how had the man known he was there? And his exact position? 

Wes glanced back at the man, surprise in his gaze as he continued; "your right hand man is sleeping with that pretty blonde," Wayne and Sam glanced to each other in concern. 

"And he has feelings for your missing comrade," the man gestured to Riley as he spoke. 

Riley saw white, the younger man charged forwards and attempted to punch the man. Unfortunately the stranger was quicker and made the blonde man fall to the floor. 

"Enough!" Wes growled not wanting the man to speak or move anymore. He walked closer his gun still pointing at the stranger. Dylan helped Riley to his feet as they observed. 

The man kept his eyes on the Luo leader, his smirk still plastered on his face. Wes's eyes narrowed as they were now a few feet away from each other. 

He gripped the man's chin in a hard grip making the pretty man stare at him. The other men around looked to each other in confusion. 

"What do you want?" Wes grit through his teeth at the man, his gun pointing at his stomach. 

"I can help you get your man back," Wes looked skeptical knowing that the man was somehow involved with the Black Dragons. 

"Has Hangeng sent you?" The other members all exchanged glances not realising the man was involved with him. 

With a soft chuckle the man shook his head, "he isn't involved," Wes couldn't help but grip the man's chin tighter. 

Riley approached the leader keeping his gaze on the stranger as he leaned into Wes's ear. "Boss, he knows something about BoChan." 

The leader glanced at Riley's concerned expression before turning around and away from the man. "Bring him in." 

Wayne and Win approached the man, walking him through the home and into their interrogation room. 

They left him there for a couple of hours the members all sat around conducting a plan. Wes tapped his fingers distractingly on the table waiting for one of them to speak. 

It was Matthew who finally broke the silence, "maybe we should just ask him, he seems to want to help us." 

"Yeah, but what's his motive?" Evan countered looking at the screen that showed the man. "How did he know so much about us?" 

Sam shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, how had the man known about him and Wayne? "I'll talk to him." 

The others all turned to the blonde man seeing the determination in his gaze. Wayne frowned at him but smiled knowing that he wouldn't change his mind after it was made up. 

"Go," was the only word the leader said, indicating his agreement to the idea. 

Sam nodded as he walked down the stairs and into the room. The man turned to him, observing his actions carefully. 

"Sit down," Sam muttered as politely as he could. To his surprise the man smiled before nodding, following his direction. Taking a deep breath the blonde began, "My name is ZiHong, or Sam if you'd like." He gave the man a sceptical look, "but of course you already knew that." 

The man smirked again before he chucked softly, "I'm Simon," he held his hand out for a hand shake which Sam complied. 

"Well, Simon, we want to know all you know," Sam jumped straight to conclusion not wanting to get too friendly with the other pretty man. 

Simon raised a brow slightly, "I'm not telling you anything if you treat me as a prisoner." 

He crossed his arms as he stared at Sam, the blonde frowned at him, "you understand why we're doing this right?" Simon shrugged nonchalantly, "your a member of the Black Dragons, were not going to trust you that quickly."

Narrowing his eyes slightly Simon stood up, leaning over the table making Sam back away slightly. "The Black Dragons did not take your man."

Sam scoffed slightly, "why should I believe you?" He stood up too so that they were at the same advantage. 

"This is bigger than both of us," Sam knew he meant the groups and not them in the room, "the Bratva." 

The other members watching all glanced to each other at Simon's words. 

"Russians?" Wayne raised a brow slightly, confusion in his tone, "why would they want BoChen?" 

Wes kept his gaze on the monitor watching as Sam questioned Simon further. 

"What does the Bratva have to do with us?" Sam asked genuinely concerned and interested. 

Simon turned his gaze to the camera in the top left corner, Wes grit his teeth when he heard the next words, "deal gone wrong?" 

Standing up abruptly, the other members watched as Wes left the room only to see him appear in the interrogation room moments later on the monitor. 

"What do you know?" Wes demanded pushing San out the way and gripping Simon around the neck pushing him into the wall. 

Simon huffed out a laugh, "your man is in trouble, and I know where he is." 

"Boss.." Sam placed a hand on Wes's shoulder gently pulling him off the other man. 

Growling slightly, Wes dropped the man to the floor hearing his breathing deepen. He headed towards the door gesturing for Sam, who looked as though he wanted to help the other man, to follow. 

The other members watched them re enter, Wayne smiled at Sam softly when their eyes met. 

"We need his help," Sam declared watching the leaders face as he scowled slightly, "I trust him." 

Everyone glanced to Wes wanting to know what his next move would be. 

Riley bit his lip restlessly picking at his jacket, "Boss please, BoChen may be in danger." 

Sighing loudly, the leader's hard gaze met Sam's, "if he betrays us it will be on your head." He headed towards the exit wanting to lay down and forget this had all happened. 

Sam turned to the others seeing them all looking at him with expectant gazes. "What?" 

"Huh, lets hope you're right," Win scoffed as the blonde man scowled at him. 

Sam headed back towards the room, Wayne and Matthew behind him. Simon glanced to them all cautiously as they entered. 

"Lets go," Wayne gestured for the man to stand which he complied following them up the stairs and back into the main mansion. 

As soon as he entered, Evan was quick to frisk him; making sure he had no weapons on him. 

Wayne met his gaze straight on, his expression one of caution, "Tell us all you know." 

 

-

Wes stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, he had just showered trying to find some way to make him feel more awake. 

He looked excruciatingly tired, these past few weeks had been so full on. Constant flights to China, Japan, America; Wes was ready for just one week of no drama just rest. 

But now that Simon had appeared and Ian's disappearance it seemed like he wouldn't be able to rest. Something about the pretty man made him feel restless, almost like he knew things that he shouldn't. 

How had he known about Evan's position? Or about Wayne and Sam's relationship? 

Bratva? Why were they getting involved with them? Simon had said a deal gone wrong but Wes had never dealt with Russians before.

All their weapons were either from Chinese suppliers, Korean or Japanese. He had no reason to involve the group with Russians. 

Running his hand through his damp hair, Wes entered his room throwing on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed. He stared at the ceiling trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He only hoped tomorrow would be a better day. 

-

He awoke to the sun blaring through the window, sighing deeply he glanced to the side seeing his clock read 08:14. 

Stretching as he woke, he sat up scratching the back of his hair as he yawned. A soft chuckle made him freeze. 

Sat on his sofa opposite the bed was Simon. His signature teasing smirk plastered on his face. 

"Morning." 

Wes sprung out of bed, anger making him charge towards the other man. Simon's eyes widened as he jumped from the sofa, but not quickly enough as Wes gripped his wrists pushing him harshly against the wall. 

"Who do you think you are?!" Wes spat, finally seeing the other man look slightly off balance and worried. His big doe eyes darting from Wes's face to his hands. 

Suddenly Simon's demeanour changed back, his smirk returning as he leaned forwards; their noses brushing softly as he whispered, "your worst nightmare." 

Wes growled at the man, throwing him towards the door, "if you ever enter here again, I'll kill you." 

Rubbing his now burning wrists, Simon huffed before leaving the room. Wes watched him leave wondering why the man made him feel so angry. 

-

When he'd finally ventured out, Wes entered the main room only to see an onslaught of computers. 

Matthew, Teddy and Sam were all sat staring at one, they all looked focused. Wayne was the first to notice the leader's appearance. 

"Boss, good morning," the other members all looked up at Wayne's words, bowing and nodding to the leader in respect. 

Wes couldn't help but growl when he saw Simon lean over Sam, observing whatever was on his computer screen. 

"So far we've managed to track the Bratva's movements." Matthew informed frowning when he noticed the leader watching Simon. "They're still in Taiwan." 

The leader nodded in indifference, he could see Riley sat on the sofa staring straight ahead as he chewed on his nails. 

"YiLun," Riley jumped at the sound of his name seeing the leader approach him. "Stop worrying so much, we'll find him." 

All the other members were shocked at Wes' almost soft tone. He'd never spoken to any of them like that before. Simon narrowed his eyes, watching Wes nod to Riley in reassurance. 

The sound of typing flooded the room, Wes kept flicking his gaze from one member to another making sure he avoided looking at Simon. 

"Found them!" Matthew stood up from his chair a exhausted but content look on his face. 

The others all stopped and looked to him. Wes was quick to move next to him looking down at the computer screen. 

"They're here? In Taipei?" Sam asked in confusion, wondering why they had stayed and not left. 

Simon observed them all as they all gathered around the computer screen, they seemed surprised that the Bratva had stayed. "They must have a motive." 

All eyes whipped to Simon as he spoke, Wes growled at him before heading towards him. Standing in front and looking down at him. "What?" Wes kept his gaze on the man. 

"They haven't left Taiwan because they must want you to find them," Simon spoke like he was speaking to a child. 

Wes growled before gripping the man's chin, "we won't walk into your trap," the leader spat looking at Simon with a powerful gaze. 

Simon grit his teeth before pushing the leader off him, the other members pulled out their guns pointing them at Simon, except Sam who stood observing. 

"I'm here to help you get your friend back! You dare to say I'm involved with this?!" Simon bellowed making them all look to him. Wes approached the man again anger in his face. 

Sam bit his lip before quickly standing in front of Simon, facing the rest of the group. 

"ZiHong?" Wayne lowered his gun not wanting it pointing at Sam, the others followed his action. 

Wes narrowed his eyes at Sam making the other gulp, the leader looked extremely angry. "Boss, we need his help." The blonde kept a strong face as he spoke to the leader, "BoChen could be in real trouble." 

Riley grimaced at the thought of what the younger could be going through in the hands of the Bratva. 

Glancing at the other members of his group, Wes could see the concern and worry on their faces. He sighed, "MingJie, where are they now?" 

Matthew tapped on his computer before frowning slightly, "umm, I've lost them," he grit his teeth in frustration. 

Wes ran an hand through his hair, the other members all sighed and frowned. 

Simon placed his hand on Sam's shoulder gently, making him face him. The brunette nodded at him in thanks before heading towards Matthew. Wes followed the man's actions intently. 

The technical member frowned at him as he approached but allowed him to type, watching intently as maps popped up as Simon continued typing, seeing him pinpoint a location. 

"Where are they?" Wayne asked from the side seeing Matthew frowning at the screen slightly. 

"Ximending, they're in the centre," Matthew replied glancing at the others before meeting the leaders gaze. 

Wes frowned in confusion before he nodded, "everyone gear up, we'll pay them a visit."

The members all stood heading towards their rooms and getting prepared. Simon stayed in his seat, observing as they all moved. 

Wes crossed his arms, leaning against a wall as he watched the man. Simon's gaze flicked on him, not moving. 

"Will you allow me to accompany you?" Simon asked tilting his head softly. 

The leader narrowed his gaze pushing off the wall he walked towards the man, watching as he stood up. 

"You'll make a good bargaining tool," he watched as Simon chuckled before his signature smirk bloomed on his face. 

Wes frowned before heading out the room, Win entered after in order to watch the man. 

After half an hour they all stood in the doorway, suits on and guns hidden. Wes glanced to them all as he entered, "okay we'll take two cars," he glanced to Simon adding, "he's with me." 

Wayne nodded at the leaders request grabbing two keys and handing one to Wes.

The leader, Simon, Sam and Win entered one car. Wayne, Riley, Evan, Matthew, Teddy and Dylan entered the other larger one. 

Wes set the location in his GPS, starting the car and heading on their way, Win was sat next to him observing as they drove. 

He couldn't help glancing in the rear view mirror back to the two in the back. He blinked in confusion when all he saw was Simon's intense gaze on him. Sam just observed them quietly. 

Ximending was buzzing with people, families and tourists. They parked their cars at a distance, Dylan and Teddy staying with them so they could be backup, the rest walking into the heart of the district. 

Sam couldn't help but think Simon looked out of place with them, after all they were all dressed in suits whilst he wore black jeans and a leather jacket. He chuckled to himself making Wayne frown at him in confusion. The blonde just winked making Wayne chuckle. 

Matthew led the way, his GPS leading them to a family restaurant, Wes frowned wondering why they would be here. 

The leader turned to them all, "we can't all go in, WeiJing, ZiHong and you," he pointed to Simon, "will accompany me. The rest of you set up a perimeter and stand watch." 

Riley looked as though he wanted to say something but stopped when Evan shook his head. 

Wes led the way into the restaurant, an elderly lady was behind the counter, "welcome! Table for four?" 

They all looked around, trying to find anyone out of the ordinary. Wayne smiled to the woman before nodding his head. 

She led them to a booth, Wes grit his teeth as he ended up opposite Simon, Wayne sat next to him and Sam next to Simon. 

"Anything?" Sam whispered discreetly glancing around the restaurant. 

Wes frowned when he realised Simon kept his gaze on the elderly woman. "She's in on it." 

The three Luo members frowned at him but followed his gaze, Wes's eyes widened when he saw the woman pull out a gun, "get down!" 

He quickly pulled Wayne to the floor Sam doing the same to Simon, the sound of muffled gun shots sore through the air. 

"She has a silencer!" Sam grit reaching and cocking his own gun, Wes and Wayne doing the same. 

"Come out and play little boys, don't you wanna see your friend?" 

Wes growled at the woman's taunting, he could see her leg from his position. Carefully and silently he aimed, hearing her cry out as the bullet lodged in her leg. 

The sound made the other members enter, but also more hidden men appeared all with weapons. 

"Get them!" 

All that was heard after was gun shots and punches, Simon stayed where he was under the table feeling the others move away to fight. 

He bit his lip not wanting to just hide, he used his fists to punch his way through the men, managing to disarm one of them and take his weapon. He frowned when he saw the old woman from before heading to a back room. Eyes wide he followed her. 

Wes quickly snapped one of the men's necks before seeing out the corner of his eye Simon heading into a back room. 

Growling slightly he followed him sprinting to the door and seeing the other man with a gun. 

"You little-" he was cut off by Simon's hand over his mouth. 

"Shh, she's down here," Wes couldn't help but notice how the other man's eyes sparkled in the light, his face looked more softer than before. "C'mon."

 

Shaking his head, Wes pushed the man away from him before leading the way. Simon just rolled his eyes as he followed. 

They headed further down the stairs, droplets of blood where almost like breadcrumbs for them. They could hear the woman's voice her tone panicky, "but they're here, in the restaurant!" 

She froze when she saw the two men, instantly pointing her gun at them although it was shaky. 

"Where is he? Where is BoChen?" Wes growled at the woman keeping his aim on her head. 

The woman chuckled hysterically before she aimed the gun. Wes released a breath when the sound of gun shout sounded. 

He blinked in confusion as the woman fell, a bullet between her eyes. The phone she had been using next to her. 

Wes turned around only to see Simon's gun still smoking. He immediately knocked the gun out of his hand before shoving him against a wall, his own gun pointed to the man's temple. 

"She knew where BoChen was!" Wes bellowed watching as the man didn't even flinch. "Why shouldn't I put a bullet in your pretty head? Huh!" 

"She was going to kill you," Simon said calmly his face void of emotion, "her aim was at your head." 

They both frowned when a sudden buzzing came from the woman's phone. Wes walked towards the device eyes widening when he saw his own name as the caller ID. 

He picked the phone up but wasn't ready for what happened next. A video popped onto the screen, tied to a chair covered in bruises was Ian. He didn't look good at all. 

"Son of a bitch," Wes grit feeling Simon approach him and look at the screen. 

Wes quickly turned back heading up the stairs, Simon followed closely behind him. 

"Boss! There you are!" Wayne ran up to him, the other members following suit. All the men were all dead but the sounds of sirens could be heard. 

Simon watched as Wes discreetly put the phone into his pocket before turning back to Wayne, "we need to go." They headed out, seeing the streets practically deserted. 

Teddy and Dylan had brought the cars around so they all quickly piled into them. 

When they finally arrived back, Wes told them all to get some rest and they'd start up again tomorrow. He noticed Simon frowning at him but ignored it and headed to his office. 

The leader sat at his desk and pulled out the phone only to see it had gone blank again. It wouldn't turn on and nothing worked. 

Frustrated, Wes threw the phone onto the desk before rubbing his eyes. He turned to his laptop, pulling it open and searching through his mailbox. 

He remembered Simon saying something about a deal gone wrong. He growled just thinking about the other man, he just made him feel so wound up. 

Typing the words 'Bratva' and 'Russia' into his search he sat back and waited. To his surprise, one email popped up. 

The email spoke about a nuclear weapon the Bratva had created, one that they would be willing to exchange information of the Taiwanese had their own to spare. 

Frowning at the screen, Wes couldn't recall ever emailing back; nuclear weapons was something he didn't want to be involved in. 

But then why would they take Ian? What had the Luo group done to piss them off?


	2. 2

Sam moaned at the harsh thrusts making him grip the bed sheets next to his head. He looked up through glazed eyes at the man on top of him. 

Wayne just smiled softly back, leaning down to cover the younger man's neck with bites. His hips kept the same bruising thrusts, hitting Sam's sweet spot every time making him cry out. 

"WeiJin! More, please, I'm close," Sam buried his hands in the man's soft black hair feeling his tongue and teeth still run over his neck. 

With one last direct thrust, Sam cried out releasing over them both feeling Wayne empty inside him. 

Breathing harshly, Sam pushed the elder off of him before snuggling into his side. "You okay?" Wayne asked fondly as he stroked some stray blonde hair out of the other pretty face. 

Sam just hummed before nodding although there was a slight frown on his face. 

"What's wrong?" The blonde smiled softly he couldn't hide anything from Wayne. 

"It's Simon," Wayne frowned at his partners answer, shifting slightly so they were face to face. 

He kissed Sam's nose softly, "what about him?" His hand stroked the younger's blonde hair gently, getting a few tangles out of it. 

"I don't understand his motive," Wayne waited patiently for him to continue. "Why would he suddenly help us? What does he want?"

"How did he know about us?" Wayne added staring at Sam fondly watching as he nodded in agreement. 

The younger bit his lip, "I think it has something to do with boss." 

"Boss? What do you mean?" 

Sam sighed thinking back to when they were in the car and when Simon had first arrived. "He only looks at him." 

Wayne tilted his head slightly, knowing that the younger was extremely good at reading people. 

"I trust him," Sam declared keeping his eyes on Wayne's seeing him frown but say nothing. 

He brought Sam closer, resting his head on the blonde hair; "sleep now, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Sam nodded as he snuggled further into Wayne's chest. 

The elder listened as Sam's breathing got deeper, he frowned when he thought about what he'd just said. 

Maybe he needed to watch Simon too, make sure he really could be trusted. 

-

 

Wes sighed heavily as he awoke, his neck felt really stiff. He had fallen asleep in his office again sat up in his chair. 

"Boss?" 

He turned to the door seeing Win stood there a mug in his hand, "some coffee," he said as he placed it on the elder man's desk. 

"Thanks," Wes grumbled seeing the phone still in the same place, he tapped on it but it still refused to turn on. 

Win tilted his head at the phone, "what's that?" Wes followed the man's gaze before he handed it over. 

"Get MingJie to have a good look at it," Win blinked but nodded heading out the room and back to his and Matthew's bedroom. 

Wes ventured out two hours later, a file of papers under his arm. He frowned when he saw no one in the living room. 

Hearing the sound of muffled voices he headed to the back porch, eyes widening when he saw Simon and Sam. 

The two were sparring, throwing and blocking kicks and punches. Wes leaned against the door frame observing. Simon was a lot more skilled than Sam but the younger seemed quicker. 

Wes had also picked up on the fact Simon had been borrowing Sam's clothes, they seemed to be becoming closer. 

Sam suddenly flew to the floor, not blocking a kick fast enough. "You okay?" Simon held his head out for the other. They laughed as Sam pulled the other over. 

Wes couldn't help but stare at Simon, his smile made him look younger than he probably already was. Lighting up his pretty face and making him glow. 

He frowned at his own thoughts before his eyes met Simon's, making Sam glance towards him too. 

"Boss," Sam stood up dusting himself off before bowing, Simon stood after him, also bowing his head slightly. 

"I need you all inside, now," Wes didn't know why he sounded growly but it just came out. 

He walked back inside seeing some of the other members emerge and enter the living room. 

Matthew and Win were the last to arrive both of them looked shocked and worried. 

"What is it?" Wayne asked concerned as to why they looked that way. 

Simon could see the old woman's phone plugged into the laptop, understanding why they looked that way. 

"BoChen," is all Matthew said before he turned the laptop around. Riley's gasp was the loudest, the others all looked just as shocked. 

Wes grit his teeth, "can you track it?" Matthew bowed his head slightly. 

"It's bouncing all over Taiwan, I can't pinpoint a location." 

The members all looked to each other before Riley suddenly stood, "why are they doing this? What have we done to them?!" 

Evan put his hand on the younger man's arm slightly trying to calm him down. 

The now youngest member turned to the leader expecting him to answer. 

Wes sighed before he dropped the file onto the table, "the only dealing we have had with them is about nuclear weapons."

The members eyes widened in horror and shock, "nuclear.. but I thought we weren't going to get involved?" Win inquired looking to Wes with confusion. 

"We aren't involved, that's why I can't understand." Wes reassured seeing everyone relax slightly. 

"Then why.." Riley clenched his fists before turned his angry gaze onto Simon, "you! You must know something!" Simon kept his expression blank, even as Riley approached him. 

"YiLun, stop," Sam frowned at the younger seeing him glaring at Simon. 

They all jumped when suddenly a voice travelled through the laptop, "Luo group, you have something of mine and I want it back!" The voice said in English with a heavy accent. 

Wes growled at the screen seeing a middle age white man appear, he had other much more powerful looking men around him. 

"I am Roman Reznikov, and I look forward to our meeting." 

Simon's eyes widened at the man's name, he recognised it but he couldn't remember where. Sam noticed the other man's expression but kept quiet. 

The feed suddenly cut off only to be replaced by a date, time and location. Matthew quickly wrote the information down just as it too disappeared. 

Wes stared at the screen before turning to the group, they all looked shook up and confused. 

"What did he mean by we have something of his?" Evan asked the others all thinking the same. 

The leader furrowed his brows, "I don't know." 

"Boss, this location is Dadaocheng Pier, and it said Monday 22:45." Matthew informed, all of them waiting for the leaders next call. 

Wes frowned in confusion trying to think of anything they had that would originally belong to the Bratva. 

"We have nothing to give them, we cannot go to the meeting," Wayne concluded glancing at the members. 

Riley growled, "so we're suppose to leave BoChen to die? Did you see him! What else could they be doing to him," he was shaking he was so angry. 

Wes sighed, "WeiJin is right, we can't go in with nothing." 

The youngest blonde felt tears threaten to fall, "what about him?!" He pointed to Simon as he spoke, "trade him for BoChen." 

Simon still didn't flinch he just kept his gaze on Wes. The leader glanced to him before back to Riley, "that's not what they want." Riley threw his hands up in frustration glaring at Simon. 

 

"I know someone who might be able to help us," Simon spoke suddenly all eyes trained on him. 

Wes growled slightly, "if it's a member of the Black Dragons then the answer is no." 

Simon just smirked playfully before shaking his head, "it's not, he's a government insider, might be able to help us out." 

The members all looked to each other before Wayne suddenly stepped up, "how?"

"Government info on this Reznikov." 

Wayne nodded his head turning to Wes, the leader looked deep in thought. Simon's eyes stayed on the man, watching his reaction. 

"Fine, but we need to act fast," it was currently Friday so they only had three days to get the information they needed. 

"I need a computer," Simon queried Matthew was quick to nod bringing his laptop for the other to use. 

Five hours had past and they were now currently waiting in the hallway, Simon had managed to contact his source and they were now going to meet him. 

Wes had instructed that only a few of them would be going, himself, Simon, Wayne and Sam. The others were to stay put and do some research of their own; as well as try to pinpoint the phones receiver.

Sam and Simon were the last to arrive, the younger had given Simon a suit to wear not wanting him to stand out again. Wes couldn't stop his gaze from roaming down the man's long legs, and back up only to see a teasing smirk. He growled and headed to the car. 

Wayne drove following the GPS Simon had set, Wes sat next to him in the passenger seat. 

The three Luo members frowned when they arrived at what looked like a strip club. "Just what kind of people are you involved with?" Wayne wondered. 

The bouncers outside allowed them entry and the sound of thrumming bass met their ears. 

The club was full of what looked like government officials, women in scantly clad outfits danced as they hooted. 

Sam felt himself grimace, the smell of incense and alcohol was strong. He felt relieved when Wayne placed a reassuring hand on his back. 

They followed Simon as he headed towards the back of the club, Wes kept his eyes on the man not wanting to lose him. 

Simon stopped in front of a large red door, two more bouncers stood outside but they looked more ferocious. They had red dragon tattoos on their faces and they snarled when Wes and the others approached. 

"We're here to see him," Simon affirmed his expression strong not flinching as the men chuckled. 

They looked them up and down their gazes more focused on Sam and Simon. "Good luck," one of them growled. 

The door opened, Simon entered first. Wes looked around the room seeing a massive window looking down at the rest of the club, he could tell it was a one way window. There was a strong smell of incense and a wall of certificates as well as a desk. 

Behind the desk sat an elegant looking man, he eyed them all before his gaze set on Simon. Wes frowned when he noticed the man's hungry eyes. Wayne kept his hand on Sam's back cautiously. 

"Did you run away from the Black Dragons?" The man chuckled as he spoke, standing up from his chair never once taking his hot gaze off Simon. He wore an extremely expensive looking red Changshan, his hair pulled back in a delicate ponytail. 

Simon scoffed at the man, "you know why I'm here, tell us what you know," the man was now stood directly in front of Simon. 

"Tut, tut, tut, such fire in you," he leaned closer but was suddenly pushed back as Wes stood in front of Simon, a dark look in his eye. Simon blinked in confusion, staring at the back of Wes's head. 

"Tell me about Reznikov," Wes demanded glaring at the man. 

He smirked at Wes, looking at him up and down before licking his lips, "mmhm, do you spread your legs for this one?" He kept his gaze on Wes but his question was directed at Simon. Wes could feel his anger boil at the man's words. 

Simon growled before moving next to the leader, "stop playing games, ZhouMi, tell us what you know." 

"Fuck, I'd love to see you two fucking," The man, ZhouMi, bit his lip before he shook his hand slightly, "fine, all of you do take a seat." 

Simon moved first sitting on one of the sofas near the large window, as Wayne and Sam sat on the other sofa. Wes stayed stood trying to ignore the man's previous taunts. 

"This Reznikov is not someone you should be getting involved with," ZhouMi began sitting down opposite the group. "Nasty piece of work, nuclear weapons coming out his ass." 

They glanced to each other before Wes spoke, "he's under the impression that we have something of his, although we've never done a deal." 

ZhouMi frowned in confusion, "maybe he has mistaken you for another group," he glanced to Wes briefly before fixing his gaze on Simon again. "I know the Black Dragons had a deal with him." 

The Luo members eyes widened at that, Sam glanced to Simon seeing him look confused. 

They all glanced up when the sound of a gun cocking was heard, Wes pointed his gun straight at Simon. 

"He's setting us up!" Wayne and Sam got to their feet standing behind Wes. Wayne pulled his gun out too but Sam stayed put. 

"I didn't know that! Why would I do all this just to set you up?!" Simon protested staring straight at Wes as he spoke. 

ZhouMi watched the exchange carefully, "Hangeng is a smart man, he probably wouldn't even trust his most loyal with that," Wes glanced to the man before back to Simon. "I only know because of the evidence." 

Wes frowned, lowering his gun slightly, "evidence?"

"I've seen it, his weapon," ZhouMi gloated, laughing darkly, "do you wanna know more? Then put those toys away." 

The leader growled before complying, Wayne and Sam stayed stood up as the man continued. 

"Reznikov is banned from his own country that's why he does his deals here, in Asia," they all listened intently, "its possible Hangeng has something of his and he mistook your man for a Black Dragon." 

Wes realised that could make sense as Ian was the only one at the after party from their group. 

Wayne shook his head slightly, "but that doesn't make sense," Wes glanced at him as he spoke, "Reznikov blatantly said the Luo group." 

They all turned to ZhouMi waiting for his answer. The man sat back in his sofa, "maybe Hangeng set you up?" He glanced to Wes with a soft chuckle. 

The leader growled at the information, it did make sense after all Hangeng hated him. 

"But then that leaves the question," he leaned over his hot gaze on Simon as he continued, "why are you not with the Black Dragons?" 

The three looked at him also wanting to know the answer. Simon glanced at Wes slightly before he bit his lip. "I wanted to help them." ZhouMi sat back again confusion washed on his face. "I didn't sign up for that shit." Simon spat. 

Sam felt sorry for the elder, he didn't want to be involved with nuclear weapons and just wanted out. 

"He'll find you," ZhouMi remarked glancing back at Wes chuckling when he saw that the man's face had softened slightly. "Although I think you'll be fine." Simon frowned at that but didn't push. 

"Is there anything else you know about Reznikov?" Wayne coaxed wanting to know as much as they could about the man. 

ZhouMi narrowed his gaze at them, "I hope you know how much trouble your getting involved in," a sudden alarm blared through the room. "Looks like we have company." 

The leader looked out the window only for his eyes to widen, "Black Dragons?" 

Simon quickly glanced out the window too seeing Hangeng enter with his men. He brought his angry gaze on ZhouMi, "you tipped them off!" 

Wayne and Sam pulled out their guns seeing Wes do the same, ZhouMi just chuckled at Simon's glare. "Pretty things need to be returned," he teased only to be punched out cold by Wes. 

Simon blinked at him in shock as the leader gave him a gun, "you decide who's side your on," Sam glanced to them before running towards the desk. 

"ZiHong?" Wayne watched him go seeing the blonde open a secret door. Wes and Simon frowned in confusion. 

"Well c'mon!" Sam bellowed leading the way through the passage. 

They came to the end only to find it led them to the inside of the club again. Simon pushed to the front him knowing vaguely where to go. They followed him through the club, most patrons not even noticing them. 

Simon suddenly stopped making the others follow, Wes watched him as he reached for his gun. 

"There you are," Wes recognised that voice, Hangeng suddenly appeared through the crowd making sure there were still people between them. 

Wayne and Sam glanced around noticing that they were surrounded. 

"HongZheng, how are you?" Hangeng smirked as he taunted making Wes growl, he stood next to Simon glaring at the Black Dragons leader. 

"You son of a bitch," Wes hissed watching as they were slowly surrounded. 

Hangeng just chuckled darkly before he glanced to Simon, "hey baby, miss me?" 

Simon growled at the man before aiming his gun, the men surrounding them pointed their own guns. 

"Easy! Easy, we don't want any accidents here." Hangeng moved closer to them, "just come back with me and I'll let your new little friends go." 

Wes could see Simon shudder slightly, he pulled the smaller man behind him using his larger body to hide him from Hangeng's view. 

"You dare take what's mine!" Hangeng hollered seconds before suddenly the club started filling with smog. 

Wes grabbed Simon quickly and brought them both to the ground, Wayne and Sam both next to them. 

Wes's eyes widened when he suddenly saw Win, the younger man was also on the floor gesturing for them to head towards him. 

Complying, Wes started shuffling making the other three copy he could hear Hangeng's voice in the background. 

"Find him! Don't let him get away!" 

The leader glanced to his side seeing Simon still trembling slightly as he crawled. 

When they were in reach, Win quickly told them to stand before leading the way out. One of their large vans was outside waiting for them, they jumped in as Matthew stared the engine. 

The ride home was silent. Sam had his head rested on Wayne's shoulder observing Wes and Simon as they were sat opposite. 

Simon had his arms around himself and looked out the window, the occasional tremble making his whole body shake. 

The leader glanced to him, only to watch the younger man fall. Sam and Wayne both looked in surprise, Simon's head was now resting on Wes's lap, the smaller man had passed out. 

Wes blinked down at him, watching as he slept. "Is he okay?" Sam asked worry written across his face. 

"I think it's exhaustion," Wayne inputted seeing the young man flinch as he slept. The leader tilted his head as Simon gripped his knee. 

When they came up the driveway Wes turned to Wayne, "get the doctor," the other nodded climbing out the car and running in the mansion. 

Wes gently picked the smaller man up, princess style; Simon's head gently rested against his chest, Sam observed them carefully. 

They entered the mansion seeing all the members stood there including ZhiWei, the doctor. 

Wes gestured for ZhiWei to follow him as he headed upstairs. The other members glanced to each other, Wayne and Sam following the leader and doctor. 

They were surprised when Wes entered his own room, placing Simon gently down on his bed. 

"Is he okay?" Sam asked seeing the man still tremble slightly as he slept. 

ZhiWei took the man's temperature and checked him over before turning his gaze on the surprisingly worried Wes. 

"He's exhausted, needs a lot of rest," the doctor informed glancing down as the man on the bed, "he's also extremely stressed." 

With that the doctor took his leave, the other three glanced to the small man on the bed. 

Wayne could see the anger and worry written on Wes's face, him and Sam watched as the leader sat on the bed next to the sleeping Simon. 

He gently brushed some hair out of Simon's face, "why is he reacting like this?" He didn't take his eyes off the sleeping man as he spoke, "what did Hangeng do to you?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Harsh breathing and growling is what awoke Simon, he shifted slightly the sun blazing in from the window. 

Opening his eyes slowly Simon blinked in confusion at the sight in front of him. 

Wes was shirtless on the floor doing push ups, his hair pushed back and sweat gleaming on his rippling muscles. 

Simon could feel his face heating up, he closed his eyes just as the leader glanced over. 

"Simon?" 

The said man opened his eyes again only to see Wes heading towards him. The leader gently put his hand on his forehead. 

"Good, your fevers gone down," Simon frowned before sitting up making him flinch slightly. "Hey! Be careful!" Wes scolded holding the smaller man's shoulders. 

Simon blinked up at him before looking around the room, he recognised it as the leader's own. 

"Umm, how long was I out?" He inquired glancing back to Wes shyly, trying to ignore the fact he had no shirt on. 

The leader sat down on the bed before turning to him with a tilt of his head, "two days." 

Eyes widening, Simon kept his gaze on the leader, that meant they only had one day left before the meeting with the Bratva, "and Ian?" 

"He's still missing," Wes replied an annoyed look in his gaze. He shook his head before looking at the younger, "I'll go get the doctor."

Simon couldn't stop himself, he reached out for the leader stopping him by holding his wrist, "wait." 

Wes frowned at him slightly but stopped and turned to him, "what?" 

He bit his lip slightly before letting go of Wes's hand, "I'm fine," he smiled gently in reassurance. 

The leader frowned at him but nodded, they stayed in awkward silence before the arrival of Sam made them both turn to the door. 

"Simon! Your awake!" He smiled brightly as he entered the room heading over to the bed with a tray of food, "how are you feeling?" 

The man blinked at him before smiling back and accepting the tray, "I'm okay, thank you." 

Sam nodded before turning and bowing to Wes, a confused look in his face as he looked the taller man up and down, "boss, the others want to discuss the plan with you." Simon observed as he ate seeing the leader look slightly troubled. 

He nodded before going over to his wardrobe pulling a tank top over his head, "ZiHong, you stay here," the blonde nodded as the leader left. 

Simon watched him go before turning to the other man, "you have a plan?" 

The blonde just gave him a look of worry, "we're not sure yet, boss is pretty pissed off that the Black Dragons are involved." He glanced to Simon warily, "why did you leave them?" 

Simon raised a brow at the man's question before sighing and placing the tray on the side table. 

"Simon, I trust you," Sam sat on the bed glancing at the other with eyes full of honesty, "do you not trust me?" 

"I do," Simon quickly replied before looking to his lap twisting his fingers in agitation, "I left because I didn't agree with their methods, their deals," he met the blondes eyes, "they're bad people." 

Sam nodded before standing up an awkward look on his face, "can I ask you something?" Simon tilted his head before nodding for the younger to continue. "How did you know about me and WeiJin?" 

Simon smiled fondly before shaking his head, "your affection for each other is written all over your faces." He chuckled when he saw the blondes cheeks flush. 

-

Wes scratched the back of his head as he walked to the living room, he was stopped by Matthew. 

The technical member gave him a worried look. "Boss, we've got a message," Wes raised a brow before following him into the room. 

The other members were all stood around, looks of worry and thought on their faces. 

"Show me it," Wes demanded, Matthew glanced to Wayne carefully before the right hand man nodded. 

Matthew brought up the email they had received, Wes frowned as he recognised the sender as a Black Dragon alias. 

A life for a life,  
He's mine. 

The others watched the leader closely as he growled, "what does it mean, boss?" Riley asked carefully. 

Wayne watched the man as he clenched his fists, he kept his gaze on the leader as he spoke, "Simon, they want Simon back." 

All the members glanced to each other, their eyebrows raised. "Good! That means we can get BoChen back!" Riley exclaimed looking happy about the idea. 

Wes growled to himself, "no," everyone frowned at him, "we don't do deals with the Black Dragons."

"But-" Evan elbowed Riley making him silent. The youngest just held his head low in defeat. 

Wayne glanced to the leader gently placing his hand on the talkers shoulder, "what should we do? The meeting is tonight." 

Wes growled slightly running a hand through his hair. He turned to Wayne and the others seeing them all look to him expectantly. "We-"

"I'll go back," they all turned to the stairs seeing a frail looking Simon stood with Sam helping him stand. He had determination in his gaze but Wes could see a hint of fear. 

"No, we do not deal with them," Wes grumbled keeping his gaze on the other man. 

Simon narrowed his eyes at the leaders logic, "this is the only way to get Ian back!" He raised his voice slightly making the others stare at him, Sam patted his back softly. 

"Arrange for the Black Dragons to meet at the pier too and tell them to bring Reznikov's goods," Simon suggested seeing the other members agree. 

Wes glanced at them all briefly before turning his gaze on Simon again, "and you?" 

"I'll go back," Simon said again seeing the leader glare at him. 

Wes growled before he turned to Matthew, "do it. Tell them the time and place." Matthew nodded glancing back to Simon before beginning to type. 

The leader growled again before heading out the room, Simon reached out for him but stopped himself. Sam watched the other a look of worry and interest on his face. 

-

 

Wes pulled on his suit jacket slowly, he glanced to his gun which was currently laid in his bed. 

Sighing heavily the leader couldn't work out why he was so frustrated, was it because they were dealing with the Black Dragons? Or was it because Simon was going back to them..? 

He shook his head of the thoughts, he didn't even know why the man interested him so much. Maybe it was his playful but also shy nature, Wes couldn't stop the smile that fluttered on his face. 

A sudden knock on his door made him flinch, his eyes widened when he saw it was Simon at the door. His brown hair styled off his face revealing his teasing eyebrows. 

"What do you want?" Wes asked fiercely, Simon took a step into the room glancing around before meeting the leaders gaze head on. 

"I lied to you," he came closer as he spoke. Wes frowned at him in confusion making Simon chuckle softly, "I never knew where Ian was," the leader growled at the younger man's words. 

He stepped forwards until they were only a breath away, Wes frowned when the other didn't even flinch. Most people were scared of him and rightfully so. 

"Why then? Why did you come?" 

Simon blinked up at the leader his pretty eyes locked on Wes's own, "I had to get away.." the looked away slightly, his expression was full of anguish and pain. 

The leader cupped his face gently making them stare at each other again, "what did he do to you?" Simon just kept silent but moved his head closer to the elders. 

Their lips were a whisper away when Simon suddenly pulled back.  
"He's marked me." Simon's soft voice spoke making Wes's eyes widen in horror. Simon shook his head before retreating back out the room. 

Wes just blinked from his same position, he clenched his fists by his sides. He knew what the younger meant, Hangeng forced most of his followers to be 'marked'. A tattoo somewhere on them branding them as Black Dragons. He growled as he pulled his jacket further around himself and headed out the room after Simon. 

The other members were all stood in the hallway ready and geared up to go. Simon was stood with Sam he looked unsettled. 

"Boss, we're all ready," Wayne said from his side. Wes nodded to the shorter man before clearing his throat making the others silent. 

"Everyone listen up," he could see the members attention all on him so he continued, "I need all of you to be vigilant. Me, Simon, WeiJin and ZiHong will be at the trade." The others all shared looks before glancing to the leader again. 

"The rest of you I need as our eyes, position yourselves in clear view of all exits to the pier." They all affirmed and followed Wes as he headed towards his Bentley. 

Sam gestured for Simon to sit in the back with the leader as he sat up front with Wayne, Simon watched as the other members were climbing into vans. 

He followed the younger man's gesture and sat next to the leader. Wes kept his gaze out the window but knew that his anger was washing off him. 

Simon sat awkwardly not knowing what to say to the other man. They had been driving for about twenty minutes before he suddenly had a thought, "ChenXiang."

The leader turned to him and frowned in confusion, "what?" 

"My name. ChenXiang," Simon smiled softly at the other watching him blink as he frowned. 

Wes couldn't stop the small smile that found its way on his face, he just nodded softly before turning to the window again. Simon tilted his head at the man's ignorance confused as to why he was acting so cold. 

The pier was deserted as they walked, Sam moved closer to Wayne as some of the boats creaked, "this is kinda creepy." Wayne and Simon just chucked at him fondly. 

Wes narrowed his gaze when he saw the outline of figures heading towards them. He stopped halfway down the pier recognising the man as Reznikov. 

They watched as the big built man came to a stop a few feet in front of them, two other men hauling a beaten Ian. 

"BoChen," Sam whispered in horror seeing their youngest members battered face. 

Wes growled at the man seeing him smirking, "well lets get this over with," he held out his hand to the leader. 

"Your missing a key player," Wes growled at the voice, Hangeng was walking down the pier head held high as he strode. 

Reznikov looked the man up and down in confusion, "Geng? Why are you here?" 

The tall man just flashed his teeth at the Russian. Wes couldn't help but notice how friendly the two of them seemed. 

"I think this is what you're after," Hangeng held up a briefcase one of his men gave him. 

Reznikov eyed it in confusion, "what? But how?" Wes just watched as Hangeng shrugged nonchalantly at the man before turning his gaze on Simon. 

"I'm here to get my boy back," Wes heard Simon whimper slightly at the man's words and could feel him move forwards. 

Wes gripped Simon's arm gently stopping him before turning his glare to Reznikov, "now you give us our part of the deal." 

Reznikov chuckled darkly before gesturing to his men. They threw the small man towards Wes, Wayne and Sam caught him gently hoisting him up. 

"BoChen? You okay?" Wayne asked the younger softly hearing him groan before nodding gently. 

Hangeng gave the Russian man his briefcase Wes watched as the man chuckled before turning and heading back up the pier. 

"Now it's your turn," Hangeng taunted curling his finger at Simon. The younger brushed Wes's hand off gently before smiling weakly at him. 

Wes frowned feeling his heart squeeze as Hangeng gripped Simon's thoat, "good boy," he smirked back at Wes as he walked away. 

The leader could feel his blood boil as he watched them leave, "aren't we gonna help him?!" Sam bellowed anger prominent in his voice. 

Wes growled to himself about to shout back at the blonde when he saw Ian's face. The man was badly beaten and bruised and wheezing softly. 

"We have to get BoChen back home." 

Wayne and Sam blinked at the leader's soft tone before they both started walking, supporting Ian as they went. 

Wes watched them go, he could see Hangeng's car in the distance clenching his fists. He knew Simon didn't want to be with the man but had no choice. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

Somehow, they had to save Simon. 

-

 

Two months later.

 

Wes yawned heavily behind his hand, he was currently attending a soirée one that would help his groups stability. 

He could see Riley and Sam conversing with some other patrons, boy he couldn't help but feel paranoid. 

Ever since they had entered Wes felt as though they were being watched. The soirée organiser was a retired pharmaceutical depositor and had known links with the underground trade. 

Wes was sure most of the patrons didn't know how much influence the man had in the underground scene. 

He sipped on his champagne modestly glancing around again. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Reznikov, the man was sat with his group chatting and chuckling away. 

Wes couldn't stop the confusion on his face, the last he had heard the man had returned to Russia after their trade. He glanced to Riley seeing the younger glaring at Reznikov. 

The leader knew Riley wanted to take some kind of revenge but also knew he wasn't stupid enough to do it in a place like this. 

People came to speak to him, mostly about the group and what their future plans were. Some of the women were desperately trying to set him up with their daughters but he flat out refused. 

Somewhere in his closed heart he knew there was only one person for him. Although he constantly refused to believe it. 

A sudden movement near one of the entrances caught Wes's attention, his eyes widened when he saw one of the guards fly through the doorway followed by screams of horror and worry. 

Hooded men suddenly appeared through the door wielding weapons. 

Most of the patrons fled trying to get away but the men had surrounded them. Riley and Sam were now by Wes's side. The only person that hadn't moved was Reznikov. 

Wes felt his anger flare when he saw Hangeng walk through the doorway a uncharacteristic deep frown set on his face. 

He walked towards Reznikov his gun pointing at the man's head, "you just don't know when to stop, do you?" 

Reznikov just chuckled deeply at the other man glancing behind him to the other patrons of the soirée, "your going to kill me here? In front of all those witnesses?" 

Wes could see Hangeng falter slightly before he grumbled something. The patrons screamed as more men appeared only this time they were Reznikov's. 

"Bring it on!" 

Suddenly fights broke out, Wes and the others glanced around. The leader could see Reznikov running through a back door, his men protecting him as he did. 

Hangeng was quicker than them shooting them all dead and following Reznikov. Growling slightly Wes ran after them ignoring the two younger members calling him back. 

Wes pulled his gun out of his pocket, he could see the two of them stood pointing guns at each other as they shouted. 

The sudden feel of a gun barrel against his head made his eyes widen, "don't move," a soft said next to him. 

Growling slightly, Wes skilfully turned around pushing the smaller body against the wall, his eyes widened in recognition when he saw the man's face. 

Although his hair was now white blonde, Simon looked no different than he had that day. 

"You.." Wes whispered softly, moving back to give Simon more space. He frowned however when the younger pushed him away. 

Wes stumbled back seeing that Hangeng and Reznikov were now gone. He looked back only to see Simon walking away too. 

"Wait!" He stopped the now blonde man, gripping his wrist and turning him around, "what are you doing?" 

Simon growled at him pulling his arm out of the leader's grip, "working." Was all he said making Wes frown in confusion. 

"But, I thought-" 

"So did I, but no one came for me," Simon looked defeated his face full of betrayal, "you didn't come for me." 

Wes felt his heart squeeze again as Simon turned away before running. He wanted to run after the man but his legs wouldn't move. "ChenXiang..." 

-

After the soirée incident Wes had kept to himself. The other members had noticed but didn't know what to do. 

"Your positive it was Simon," Wayne asked Sam for the nth time, they younger man just scowled at him before nodding again. 

Wayne furrowed his brows in confusion, "I thought he didn't want to be with the Black Dragons?" 

Sam looked to his feet, his face full of regret, "maybe it's because we couldn't find him." Wayne nodded in agreement also resenting the fact. 

"But why were they after Reznikov anyway?" Matthew piped up from his position on the sofa, Win's head in his lap as he snoozed. 

Sam and Wayne glanced to him, "deal gone wrong maybe?" The blonde suggested shrugging. 

"Well the Black Dragons have been pretty busy recently," Matthew had kept an eye on their movements. 

They all sat silently for a while before Wayne stood up, "I'm gonna go check on Boss." The others nodded as he left the room. 

Wayne headed towards Wes's office knowing that the man would be in there. He knocked on the door gently hearing a soft 'enter' through the heavy wood. 

"Boss, you okay? Do you need anything?" Wayne could see the leader's stressed and tired expression. 

Wes just glanced to him before shaking his head in answer. 

Feeling as though he couldn't leave the man like that, Wayne entered the room. 

"Boss, the Black Dragons are still in Taiwan. MingJie hacked an email about a deal they are attending tonight."

Wes's interest piped up at that, Wayne knew that the leader was constantly thinking about Simon. Why though, he hadn't yet fully understood. 

The leader stood from his chair before turning to the window, staring out onto the mansions gardens. 

"Will it benefit us?" Wes asked randomly causing Wayne to blink in confusion. 

The younger shook his head before he chuckled softly, "I think it will benefit you, HongZheng." Wes's eyes widened at the others words before he too chuckled. "I'll tell the boys to get ready," Wayne suggested getting a confirmed nod from Wes. 

The leader watched his friend leave and couldn't stop the smile that took over his face. 

He was surprised when he came down a few hours later that all the members, bar ZhiWei, were stood ready to go. 

"Boss, everyone knows their assignments," Wayne stood before him a smile on his face, "me, ZiHong, YiLun and XiangXi will accompany you inside." Sam, Riley and Teddy all nodded to him. 

Evan stepped up next to Wayne, "the rest of us will be your eyes, we will stay outside." 

The leader nodded to them all before heading to the door, glad that they all knew why they were doing. 

The drive to the location didn't take too long and soon they were in front of another warehouse. 

"This the place?" Riley asked in confusion. Wayne just nodded and exited the car prompting the others to follow. 

Two large men were stood at the entrance, they eyed them up and down before one of them spoke, "invitation?" 

Wayne stepped forwards meeting the man's gaze head on, "the Luo Group." 

Wes frowned in confusion, how had they managed to get an invite in such short notice? Unless the members had been planning this for a while. Wes couldn't stop the small smile on his face. 

"Enter."

Wayne entered first followed by the others, Wes glanced around at the warehouse; it looked almost identical to the last one they had been in. Riley must have thought so too as he clenched his fists, although Ian had recovered Riley still wouldn't let it go. 

Some other men stopped them outside another door, "only one representative per group." 

Wes saw Riley about to volunteer but got in front of him sending a reassuring look to the others. 

"This way," one of the men opened the door and gestured for Wes to enter. 

There were a lot of people in the room, all of which were focused on the products on sale. 

His eyes widened when he recognised that shining blonde hair. Simon was sat observing the goods too but he had an empty chair next to him. 

Wasting no time, Wes quickly sat down next to the other man making Simon turn to glance at him. The blondes eyes widened before he growled slightly. 

"What are you doing here?" Simon spat his voice laced with anger. 

Wes blinked at him before giving him a once over, he looked skinnier as he wore a green tank top and black trousers. He also seemed more cold. 

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Wes through back seeing the other man's eyes flash to him a look of anguish in his pretty eyes. "Where is he? Where is Hangeng?" 

Simon just scoffed before he turned back to the auction, Wes kept his gaze on the blonde watching his demeanour faulted slightly. 

"Your not like this, your not like him," Wes spoke softly seeing Simon glance to him before back to the front again. 

The blonde bit his lip, Wes couldn't help but stare at him. Simon looked like a broken angel, he was still strong but struggling. 

"It's a trap," Simon whispered lowly almost inaudible, Wes tilted his head in confusion before the door opened again and Reznikov entered. 

Wes watched the Russian man as he sat a few seats in front of them, he looked extremely proud of himself. 

The leader noticed Simon had kept his eyes on Reznikov the auction just background noise. Reznikov bid for most of the goods on offer winning a fair amount. 

Simon kept a memory of all the things the man had bid on, he could still feel Wes's hot gaze on him. Frowning slightly he turned to the other man blinking at how strongly the elder was looking at him. 

"You haven't bid for a single thing," Simon observed narrowing his eyes slightly, "why are you here?" 

Wes didn't look away as he spoke, "for you." 

Simon couldn't stop the flush that took over his face, he faltered slightly turning back to the front only to see the auctioneer packing up and Reznikov standing to leave. 

Snapping into action, Simon stood from his seat trying his best to ignore Wes as he followed his action. 

"It's too late now," Simon whispered gently his expression clouded with regret. 

Before Wes had a chance to reply the younger man had ran off, in the direction of Reznikov. Thats when it hit him, the fact the auction was a trap. It was all a plot to kill Reznikov. 

With his new found knowledge, Wes quickly sprinted after the younger knowing what he was about to do. 

He spotted Simon in a corridor his gun pointed at Reznikov, the Russian's men were all unconscious on the floor. 

"Stop!" Wes bellowed as he headed towards Simon, the younger glanced back to him briefly before glaring. 

The sound of a gunshot reverberated in the empty corridor, Wes watched as Reznikov fell to the floor a bullet in his chest. 

Wes quickly disarmed Simon, pushing him against a wall with his hands trapped above his head. 

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" Wes fumed seeing the anger flare in Simon's eyes. 

The younger tried to escape his strong grip but Wes kept him against the wall. 

"He's just following orders." 

Wes growled maliciously at the mocking tone of Hangeng, the man was walking down the corridor towards them; his men all behind him. Simon stopped struggling against Wes as the other man approached them. 

Hangeng nodded his head to his men and Wes was suddenly ripped away from Simon, the men punching and kicking him until he fell to the ground. 

Simon could only watch helplessly as the leader was attacked, he could feel Hangeng approach him but only had his gaze on Wes. 

Wes's hair was pulled to make him look up to Hangeng, the man was stood next to Simon smirking down at Wes as he gripped Simon's chin. 

"I can't believe you actually came," Hangeng laughed darkly as Wes growled at him, "to think I'll get to kill two birds with one stone."

Wes could see Simon tremble as Hangeng spoke, his fingers stroking the blondes cheek, "all because you couldn't stop thinking about my pretty little ChenXiang." 

The leader pulled against the men anger running through his veins, "don't touch him!" Wes spat earning a punch across the face by one of the men. 

Simon flinched as he saw Wes get hit, "please stop, I did what you want." Hangeng just chuckled at the smaller man's plead, he pulled his hand away from Simon's face before turning his attention to Wes. 

"Tell me HongZheng, why would you risk your life, for someone like him?" He gestured to Simon as he spoke. 

Wes glanced to the trembling blonde, seeing his pretty eyes filled with fear and guilt. He smiled softly at Simon making the other frown slightly. 

"Did you really think I would come here alone?" Just as Wes finished the words the window next to him smashed and the two men holding him were now dead, bullets in their heads. 

Hangeng looked around just as the other members of the Luo Group appeared. Fights broke out between them. 

Simon quickly manoeuvred himself until he was next to Wes on the floor, he was about the reach out for the man when his wrists were suddenly gripped. 

The leader stared at him intensely making Simon blush again, "we have to go," Wes ordered standing up quickly and pulling Simon up with him. 

Wes pulled Simon away from the fight and down the corridor until they came to an empty room. Simon turned to him in confusion before he was roughly pushed up against the door. 

The blonde didn't have much time to think before Wes's mouth crushed into his. Simon's eyes widened in shock, Wes was kissing him? At a time like this?!

He punched Wes's chest harshly to try and get him off but the leader only gripped his wrists, forcing them against the door too as his tongue began tasting his mouth too. 

Simon couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth when their Wes forced his mouth open more, their tongues danced. The kiss was sloppy and forceful a drip of saliva running down Simon's chin from the force. 

They parted with one last kiss, Wes stared into the younger's flushed face seeing confusion but also lust in his gaze. 

Simon breathed heavily as Wes released him, heading towards the window and opening it, "lets go." 

The younger blinked before biting his lip, he turned to the door before following Wes's command. 

Luckily they weren't too high up and managed to jump down, Simon was surprised to see a Bentley pull up next to them. 

He recognised the driver as Evan and the one beside him as Dylan, they both eyed him warily as he got in the car beside Wes. 

"Take us to the office." Wes commanded hearing a confirm from Evan. Simon frowned in confusion, what did the leader mean by the office? 

Wes kept his gaze out the window as they drove, Simon raised a brow when he realised they were heading into the heart of Taipei. 

The car pulled up to what looked like a skyscraper, Simon frowned when the car stopped. He followed Wes's action as he got out the car. Simon had noticed that Evan and Dylan did not follow. 

Wes gestured for him to follow as he entered the building, inside was a magnificent lobby. A pretty young woman behind the desk stood and bowed her head, "welcome back, Luo Boss." 

Simon could feel himself get nervous as Wes led them to the elevator. There were eighteen floors and Wes pressed the button for the top floor. 

They travelled in silence, Simon stared in front of him only to realise it was a mirror. He could see Wes's heated gaze on him making him blush again and look to his feet. 

When the elevator finally pinged, Simon followed the leader as they walked towards another desk. There were two pretty women sat, but they stood when they approached addressing Wes in the same manner as the one in the lobby. 

Past them was a long corridor leading to a room, Simon's nerves were almost making him shake, why had Wes brought him here?

Wes pulled out a card which he scanned on the door, the lock clicked open and they entered what looked like an office. 

Simon followed after the leader glancing around the room as he did, there was a hard oak seat with a laptop and many papers sat on it. 

Behind the desk were large windows which showed breathtaking views of the city. There was also two sofas and a bar. 

Simon blinked at the space, before turning his gaze on Wes again. The man was leaning against his desk his eyes not once leaving the blonde. 

"Follow me." 

The younger did as he was instructed, following Wes across the office and to a door on the left side. He frowned, how much bigger could this place get?!

He felt his heart jump when he entered the room. A beautiful four poster bed with red drapes sat in the middle of the room, as well as a bathroom to the side and more spectacular window views. 

Simon was speechless as he glanced around, his wandering eyes setting on Wes as he loosened his tie, his eyes clouded with desire. 

"ChenXiang," Wes purred watching as Simon shivered, "tonight you're mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Simon could feel his body tremble at the leader's words, he bit his lip as he watched Wes pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt. 

Hard, strong, tanned muscles were revealed to him, Wes's arms flexing slightly as he walked towards the smaller man. 

Wes stroked a hand through Simon's hair softly, the blonde moaned gently as the leader moved their faces closer. 

He kissed the blonde roughly making the smaller man stumble slightly. Simon moaned softly giving Wes more access to his mouth. He tried to fight back against the elders talented tongue but it was no use. 

The elders tongue tasted his everything, Simon could feel the man's hands on his clothes pulling them harshly off his body. 

Simon gasped when his naked back made contact with the silk bed sheets, he only had his boxers on now. He looked up at Wes with hooded eyes. 

The leader growled as he looked down at the beautiful man on his bed, he could see Hangeng's trademark tattoo marring the blondes perfect skin. 

Resting on his hip bone was the Black Dragon tattoo, only small but still there. 

Simon frowned when he noticed Wes's attention was on his body, he followed the man's eyes only to realise it was his tattoo that was making the man look like that. 

"I-I'm sorry," Simon sat up and reached for his forgotten shirt using it to cover his stomach. 

Wes just chuckled softly before placing his hand on top of Simon's own, "it's not your fault, your not like him." 

Simon blinked before smiling brightly at the other man, he linked their fingers together and used his other hand to bring the leader into another deep kiss. 

Their tongues battled making them both gasp and moan, Simon felt the leader's heavy body on top of him pushing him back to lay on the bed again. 

"Your mine," Wes growled into his mouth, Simon couldn't stop the whimper that slipped past through his lips. 

The blonde could feel Wes's talented tongue travelling down his body, teasing his nubs and his navel as he went. Simon couldn't stop his back arching at the teasing locks and bites the leader flushed his skin with. 

Wes's breathing got deeper when he reached the smaller man's hips, he gripped Simon's small waist with his fingers gently stroking him. 

The tattoo was on Simon's left hip, the dragon almost looked as though it were mocking Wes. 

Growling, he quickly latched his mouth onto the tattoo, sucking the skin between his teeth and hearing Simon moan softly. 

He glanced up to the blonde only to see his head thrown back and his chest rising with his deep breaths. 

Chuckling to himself again, Wes lifted himself over the blonde before reaching to the side table he could see Simon's pretty eyes following his movements. 

He retrieved a bottle of lube from the side, seeing Simon blink softly. 

Wes sat back on his heels and gently manoeuvred Simon's body into position. Keeping his gaze locked on Simon's own, he gently pulled down the blondes boxers. 

He growled lowly when he saw the younger's cock erect and already leaking. Wes gripped the back of the blondes knees before spreading his legs, watching as Simon blushed darkly and moaned. 

The blondes thighs were now resting on his own, his body tilted upwards slightly. 

Simon's legs trembled slightly when he heard the leader above him open the bottle of lube and squirt some into his hand. 

Wes kept his hot gaze on Simon's face as he gripped the blondes cock, Simon's head flew back into the pillow as he groaned loudly. 

He began stroking the hot flesh with his lubed hand, hearing Simon's muffled moans as he bit his lip. 

Wes frowned before stroking some hair out of the younger's face, "don't do that, I want to hear you." 

Turning his wide eyes on the leader, Simon could feel the man's hand stroke him faster. His large hands bringing his body so much pleasure. 

Wes chuckled darkly as he watched Simon's hips thrust up into his strokes. Simon whimpered as he felt the leader's other hand travel down to his opening. Wes's fingers teased the rim. 

"Look at you, so wet for me," he pushed in a lube covered finger as he spoke, thrusting it in and out as he teased his insides. 

Simon gripped the pillow beside his head tightly, he couldn't stop the moans and cries that left his parted lips. 

The blonde whimpered when he felt the elder add two more fingers beside the first, Wes roughly splaying them to stretch him. 

Simon felt arousal cloud his mind, the elder hands were making him feel really good, too good. He could feel his end approaching. 

"S-stop, I-I'm gonna c-cum," Simon whimpered through his moans glancing at Wes's face only to see him smirking down at him. 

Wes leaned down kissing the pretty man as his fingers brushed expertly against his sweet spot. Simon saw white, his cry swallowed by Wes's roaming tongue as he came over his stomach. 

The leader pulled away, a sting of saliva still connecting them. He pulled his fingers out and gave the blondes spurting cock a last few strokes. 

"So pretty," Wes murmured softly, stroking Simon's thigh gently seeing the blonde coming down from his euphoria. 

Simon moaned softly before gazing at the powerful man above him with glazed eyes. Wes's forehead was covered in sweat, his hair pushed back off his face and his strong gaze set on Simon's face. 

The blonde smiled up at him before spreading his legs wider, "your turn," he whispered teasingly, his signature smirk gracing his lips. 

Wes chuckled at the blonde, kissing the corner of his mouth softly before ridding himself of his own boxers. 

Simon blinked when he saw the leader's erect cock flop out, he bit his lip as he watched Wes reach for the bottle of lube again. 

The blonde quickly snatched it before sitting up slowly, he squirted some into his own hand before reaching and gripping Wes's hard cock. "Mmh, fuck yes," Wes growled his head topping back slightly. 

Simon watched the elders expression as he stroked him, Wes kept his gaze on Simon's face making the younger blush slightly. 

Wes watched with amusement as Simon's hips began moving, his cock also hard again. 

He gripped the blondes wrist pulling him off his cock before pushing Simon back on the bed again. 

Wes blinked down at the younger, he was just so beautiful. Simon's hand were at either side of his head his blonde hair mussed and fanned over the pillow. He had a small smirk on his lips and his eyes shone with affection. 

The leader kissed Simon's nose softly watching him blush again before gripping his thighs and spreading his legs. 

He lined his cock with the blondes shining entrance before pushing all the way in, Simon yelped at the pain and gripped the pillow harshly. 

"ChenXiang," Wes whispered feeling the smaller body tremble slightly, the leader bit his lip resisting the urge to thrust into the velvet warmth. 

"I-it hurts," Simon cried softly his eyes filled with unshed tears. 

Wes stroked his cheek gently, "look at me," Simon did as he was told seeing the leader's list filled gaze, "I'll make you feel good." 

The blonde groaned when Wes began thrusting gently, his cock hitting the right spot on every thrust. 

"Ahh, ohh, yes faster, more! More!" 

Wes chuckled darkly at the blondes loud cries, he complied to Simon's wishes thrusting faster and quicker. 

Simon reached his hands up and threaded them through the leader's hair, pulling him down so they could share another kiss. 

The leader's hips didn't let up as they kissed, Simon moaned against their lips feeling his insides curl again. 

"H-hongZheng, deeper! Please!" Simon whimpered into Wes's ear making the leader smile. 

He reached down for Simon's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts hearing the blonde cry louder, he chuckled before whispering into Simon's ear, "So naughty." 

He bit the lobe and tease it feeling Simon's hands in his hair hold him in place. 

Simon couldn't hold it back any longer, the elders cock felt too good hitting his prostate on every thrust and his hand stroking his cock made him see stars. 

"HongZheng!" 

Wes felt the younger arch as his channel spasmed, gripping his cock tighter. He felt the warm liquid on his had as Simon came for the second time. 

He felt his own end, Simon's channel gripped his cock tightly and his breathy moans pushed Wes over the edge. He roared as he released into the smaller man underneath. 

Simon whimpered when he felt the elder empty himself inside him, some leaking out and running down his inner thighs. 

The leader lifted himself up, staring down at the debauched angel beneath him. Simon looked like he was drifting off. 

Wes gently moved away, making them separate making them both groan. He manoeuvred them under the covers and softly pulled Simon against his chest. 

He could feel Simon's soft breaths as he began to sleep, stroking the blonde hair distractingly Wes kissed the younger's cheek before whispering, "he can't hurt you anymore, now you belong to me." 

 

-

 

The blazing sun leaked teasingly through the curtains making Simon groan slightly. He turned away from the light frowning as he opened his eyes slightly. 

Slightly disorientated, Simon sat up quickly feeling a slight twinge in his lower body. He blushed darkly when he recalled what had happened last night. 

Looking around he couldn't see his clothes anywhere, he tilted his head slightly before standing up on trembling legs. 

Simon grumbled slightly as he dressed in some boxers that were left out for him and one of Wes's shirts. He couldn't stop the smile that filled is face, the shirt smelled of Wes; masculine with a touch of spice. 

Glancing at the bedroom door, Simon made his way over carefully feeling his body ache as he moved. Peering out the door, he could see Wes sat at his desk; dressed in a full suit and the persona of a businessman. 

Simon walked towards the elder, his bare footsteps padding on the wooden floor making Wes look up. He smiled at the blonde before raising a brow. 

"Are you trying to seduce me again?" Wes teased giving the younger a look up and down. 

Simon smiled back before biting his lip coming to a stop next to Wes. "Again? I've done it before?" Simon smirked flirtatiously at the leader. 

The elder stared up at him from his seat, before reaching out and cupping Simon's bum gently. The blonde squeaked before resting his hands on Wes's powerful shoulders for balance. 

"Your not hurt are you?" Wes ran his fingers over the younger's material clan bum feeling him shiver slightly. 

Simon brushed some hair out of the leader's face gently before shaking his head, "I'm fine." 

The leader could feel his body reacting again, the blonde was just too much for him. Stealthily, Wes manoeuvred Simon so he was now sat on the desk with the leader stood between his legs. 

Simon blinked at the sudden change of position but immediately kissed back when the elder leaned forwards. Simon threaded his fingers through the soft brown locks, tilting his head to get better access to Wes's mouth. 

Moaning darkly, Wes tasted the younger; his tongue mapping Simon's mouth and dominating the kiss. Wes stroked the blondes thighs gently swallowing his groans and exploring his mouth more. 

"Boss, we've fou-" 

They both parted quickly when a sudden voice made themselves known. Wes growled over Simon's head, the blonde just buried his face in Wes's chest in embarrassment. 

"What is it, Wayne?" The said man gulped (when Wes used their English names they knew they were in trouble) before observing the pair in front of him again. 

Wayne cleared his throat before making sure he kept his gaze on the leader, "Boss, we've found him, the others are bringing him here now." 

Simon frowned at the man's words, wondering who they were talking about and why they would bring this person here instead of the mansion. 

The leader nodded briefly before running his hand through Simon's hair, the blonde shivered at the touch wishing that Wayne would just leave. 

After bowing a few times more, Wayne left the office the oak door closing with a loud bang. 

"I wish he'd knock," Wes chuckled cupping Simon's chin and making him look at him, "you wanna shower together?" 

Simon's eyes widened before a playful smirk fluttered on his lips. He pushed the leader away before turning and heading back towards the bedroom. 

He unbuttoned his shirt as he went, the thin fabric hanging seductively off his shoulders. Wes groaned at the other man before following. 

-

Simon was impressed with how large the building was, the top few floors seemed to only belong to Wes. 

They were currently heading a few floors down from the leader's office. Simon watched closely as Wes put in passwords and codes in order to reach their destination. 

The blonde was surprised to see the other Luo group members all there. Sam was the first one to come up to him pulling him into a friendly hug, "I'm so glad your okay!" Simon blinked at the younger's action but hugged back too giving the other blonde a soft smile. 

Wes turned to Wayne gesturing for him to fill him in, "we found him in some seedy club," he led the leader to the windowed mirror of the interrogation room. 

Simon followed his eyes widening in confusion at the man sat there, "ZhouMi?" 

"He knows a lot more than you probably think," Matthew spoke giving Simon a wary glance. The blonde just frowned at the pacing man in the interrogation room. 

Wes chuckled sarcastically before he nodded to Win, the younger pressed a button and they watched as the leader entered the room. 

ZhouMi narrowed his eyes at the leader before growling, "what are you playing at? Why am I here?! How dare you!" The leader just sat down before gesturing for ZhouMi to do the same. 

Unhappily the man did sit before he glared deeper at Wes. "What do you want?" 

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Black Dragons." 

ZhouMi laughed hysterically, "that's what you brought me here for?" He looked the leader up and down before scoffing. "Why not just ask your pretty little traitor?" 

Simon felt the other members gazes on him as the man spoke, he could see Wes's anger flaring. 

The leader frowned when ZhouMi continued looking him up and down he looked deep in thought before he laughed. 

"Your fucking him, aren't you?" 

The members all looked uncomfortable as they watched the two behind the glass. Simon clenched his fists slightly. 

"Yeah. Yeah I am," Wes threw back confidently, making the members gasp in shock and surprise. 

Simon gaped, not expecting the leader to just admit it straight. He could see ZhouMi look taken back too before the man chuckled again. 

"Is he good to you? Don't forget it was Hangeng that taught him everything," Wes saw red, he gripped ZhouMi by the collar before raising his fist. 

Win was about to press the button for them to enter but Wayne stopped him watching the leader as he sat back down. 

Simon wrapped his arms around himself, shame and disgust running through him. Sam placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder smiling at him gently. 

ZhouMi looked petrified as he was released, watching the leader cautiously. "What do you want to know?" 

"Why is he dealing with nuclear weapons?" Wes got straight to the point watching ZhouMi closely. 

The other man blinked at his abruptness before leaning back casually, "how should I know?" 

Wes chuckled, "because you helped him do it." 

ZhouMi suddenly looked flustered, he ran a hand through his hair as he frowned. Simon was confused at the information not realising how involved ZhouMi really was. 

"I-I don't know what your talking about," ZhouMi tried weakly, Wes leaned over the table slightly seeing ZhouMi gulp nervously. 

"Don't play games with me, tell me what I wanna know," the leader demanded seeing the fear in the other man's eyes. 

ZhouMi stood from his seat, correcting his clothes distractingly before he looked to the glass. Smirking. Simon could swear the man was doing it to him. 

"What is it about Geng that makes you so mad?" He asked randomly making Wes frown. 

"Don't change the subje-"

"Is it because he's more powerful? Successful? Because he's marked your toy?"

ZhouMi cried out as he was suddenly pushed against the mirror, Wes's hand on his throat gripping him hard. 

"No more bullshit," Wes growled darkly glaring at ZhouMi and making him sweat. 

The man strugglers pathetically before he held his hands up in surrender, "o-okay, okay!"

Wes dropped the man to the floor his breathing heavy as he glared down at him. 

"Deals, he's doing deals overseas," ZhouMi revealed making everyone shocked. 

"With who?" Wes demanded wanting to know all of it. 

ZhouMi groaned as he tried to stand, using the chair for support, "the Bratva, North Korea, whoever the highest bidder." 

Wes's eyes widened at the severity, turning and heading out the room ignoring ZhouMi's pleads to be freed. 

"Boss, this is really serious," Win mumbled all of the other members thinking the same. 

Wes nodded his head in agreement before narrowing his eyes, "we have to stop him."


	5. Chapter 5

"You really should work on your jealousy issues," ZhouMi scoffed as he sat opposite Wes again. 

The man had now been imprisoned for three days and still refused to say anymore. 

Wes rolled his eyes at the man's bullshit before sitting back and glaring, "we can keep you here forever, why are you still refusing?" 

"I told you," ZhouMi shrugged nonchalantly before turning back to the mirror. "Let me talk to Simon, I'll tell him anything." 

The leader growled again his anger boiling, "why not just tell me?" 

"Because your not a Black Dragon." 

Wes stood up abruptly before leaving the room again. Win, Matthew and Simon were the only ones there. The two Luo members quickly turned back to their laptops, Simon gave the leader a confused look before standing before him. 

"You okay?" The leader just nodded his head smiling weakly at the blonde before rubbing his eyes. "Let me speak to him."

"No!" Wes shot back anger in his tone, "that's what he wants!" 

Simon frowned back at the leader his hands on his hips, "if it gets you the information why does it matter?" 

Wes glared at the smaller man making him do the same back, "I said no." The leader walked out the room. 

Matthew glanced up at Simon, "you should listen to him you know," he saw the blonde side glance him. 

"Yeah, if you wanna stay here you have to respect him." Win pitched in raising a brow a Simon slightly. 

The blonde huffed before following the leader's action, he headed towards the elevator pressing the button for Wes's quarters. 

The leader wasn't there but Sam and Evan were, thy were sat on the sofas with papers around them. 

"What are you guys doing?" Simon asked casually coming to sit down next to Sam, feeling a lot more comfortable around him that Evan. 

The other blonde smiled at him gently, "searching through Hangeng's emails." Evan gave Sam a look before glancing to Simon briefly. 

"It's not really something you should be looking at," Evan commented as Simon picked up a sheet, the blonde blinked before he frowned and put it down again. 

Sam glared at Evan slightly before standing, "I'll go swap with Riley," he patted Simon's shoulder, "c'mon we'll go find something to eat." 

The two blondes headed to the door Sam leading the way. Simon couldn't help but feel slightly alone, "why does nobody trust me?" 

Sam blinked before he released a sigh, "our group don't really take to kindly to Black Dragons, no matter what the circumstance." 

Simon nodded softly following the younger as he headed towards the exit of the building, Simon stopped briefly making the other glance to him. 

"What's wrong?"

"Are we allowed to just leave like this?" Simon asked looking around slightly. 

Sam just chucked softly, "you joking right?" Simon frowned at him slightly before he continued, "we can do what we want," he shrugged, "besides we're only going to that coffee shop."

He pointed to a small cosy looking cafe across the street. Simon followed the younger as they headed towards it. 

The young waitress welcomed them as they entered, taking them to a table and getting their order. 

The two spoke for hours, Simon was glad the younger trusted him and was thankful for his company. 

Simon but his lip as he thought back to ZhouMi and the hidden information he had. 

"What is it?" Sam picked up on his change in demeanour, tilting his head as the elder looked up to him. 

Simon sat back in his chair a sigh escaping him, "I don't understand why Wes won't allow me to speak to ZhouMi." 

The other man frowned slightly before he spoke, "maybe because Boss doesn't trust him," Sam offered watching the elders face. 

"But I can help!" Simon retorted a little louder than he intended, he bowed his head slightly. "I just wanna help." 

Sam patted his hand softly before smiling at him, "I know," he glanced at his watch before standing, "we should head back." Simon nodded his head standing and thanking the waitress as Sam paid. 

"You didn't have to pay for me too," Simon mumbled slightly. Sam just waved him off saying he could pay for the next trip. Simon was just happy the younger actually wanted to hang out with him. 

-

 

The leader had ignored him for the rest of the day, Simon sighed for the nth time today; they had all just finished dinner and were dismissed to their own space. Simon saw the other members all leave for the mansion. 

He had yet to understand why he and Wes were still staying in the office. Simon stayed in the kitchen area, reading, until it got late. 

Thinking he couldn't put it off any longer, Simon headed to the leader's office and their somehow shared room. 

He knocked on the door gently before entering, Wes was sat at his desk and didn't lift his head as Simon entered. 

Simon sighed as he saw the elder keep his head in his work, the blonde walked over to him softly. Wes looked tired and overworked. 

"Hey, you okay?" Simon asked gently when he had reached the desk. Wes just nodded softly still not lifting his gaze. 

Feeling slightly rejected by the leader, Simon's shoulders dropped before he turned and headed to the bedroom. 

He sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, he couldn't understand why the man was being so cold to him. 

The blonde must have stayed like that for a good hour before the sound of the bedroom door opened. 

Wes glanced to the smaller man taking in his current position. The leader undid his shirt slowly, throwing it to the side before kicking off his trousers. Simon watched him closely his eyes shining in the moonlight. 

The leader walked towards him before gently gripping his chin and making them look at each other. 

Simon narrowed his eyes slightly before pulling away, Wes frowned before quickly and gently manoeuvring them until the smaller man was under him. 

"Get off me," Simon growled darkly staring up at Wes with narrowed eyes. 

Wes gazed down at him before gripping his chin again, stroking his chin with his finger. "Are you angry with me?" 

The blonde grit his teeth slightly trying to move the strong man off him, "you were the one giving me the cold shoulder!" 

Wes blinked before he chucked slightly, he leaned down and kissed Simon's nose sweetly. 

"You shouldn't have spoke back to me." Wes growled playfully leaning down again to kiss the blondes lips. 

Simon kept his mouth closed trying to resist the urge to kiss the gorgeous man back. 

Wes just chuckled against his lips before moving to kiss along the blondes jawline listening to his small moans. He nibbled on Simon's ear teasingly before whispering, "open your mouth for me, baby." 

The blonde couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips, he gripped the leader's head before smashing their lips together. Their tongues danced as they both tried to devour the other. 

Wes's hands had managed to slither under the younger's shirt, teasing his nipples playfully as he swallowed every moan. 

Simon gasped as he felt the leader grind their clothes erections together, Wes chuckled in his ear slightly. 

The blonde suddenly sat up before roughly pushing Wes back into the bed. The leader raised a brow at him as he watched the blonde straddle him. 

"Relax."

Wes licked his lips at the younger's soft voice, Simon gently began kissing down the leader's strong body. His tongue tracing the well defined abs and kissing Wes's nipple making the powerful man groan. 

He sipped his tongue in Wes's navel teasing him slightly hearing the man chuckle. Simon could see the leader's hot heavy cock through his boxers. He smirked up at the leader hearing him release another dark moan as their eyes met. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," Wes complimented watching the teasing smirk turn into a shy smile. 

Simon bit his lip before pulling the leader's boxers down, his cock sprung out and the blonde couldn't stop himself from whimpering. 

He felt the leader's fingers in his hair, gently petting him and urging him on. Blinking up at the leader, Simon smirked again before taking the cock into his mouth. 

Wes moaned as his erection was surrounded by blissful, moist warmth. He kept his fingers running through Simon's hair feeling the younger's sinful tongue tease his cock. 

"F-fuck," Wes groaned throwing his head back into the pillows as he felt the blondes tongue tease the tip. Simon's fingers also wrapped around his erection stroking the part that wasn't being tended to by his tongue. 

Wes glanced down at the younger, Simon's pretty mouth wrapped around his cock and his doe eyes staring up at him made the leader groan. "So pretty."

Simon moaned around the cock in his mouth at the leader's words, he felt Wes's thigh tremble under his hand. Whimpering, Simon moved his hips, trying to get some relief for his own erection. 

"Naughty baby," Wes smirked as he stroked some hair out of Simon's face, watching the younger's hips hump the bed slightly. 

Simon could feel his end approaching, the elders powerful gaze locked on him and his fingers stroking through his hair made him feel safe and dare he say, loved. 

Whimpering at his thoughts, Simon stroked the elders cock faster; his tongue doing wonders to the slit. 

"Yes~ fuck baby, so good," Wes thrust into the warmth, fucking the younger's mouth; watching his beautiful face as he took it all, "so close baby, come on."

Simon's eyes were glazed over as he gave a teasing nibble to the tip of the elders cock before sinking all the way down with a moan. 

The action pushed Wes over the edge, he roared as he came down the younger's throat. Simon trembled as he swallowed everything before he released into his own boxers. 

Pulling of the softening cock with a pop, Simon felt the elder manoeuvre them. 

The blonde was now laid on Wes's powerful chest, the leader kissed the top of his head before throwing the duvet over them and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Sleep," Wes whispered already sounding as though he were drifting off. When Simon glanced up he could see that the leader had. 

Simon blinked at the snoozing leader from his position on top of him. His chest rising as he breathed deeply. The blonde smiled before kissing the leaders lips gently. 

He pulled away from the warmth of Wes's body, pulling on some clean clothes and heading out the room. He was determined to get ZhouMi to talk. 

The building was scarily quiet except for the security guards, Simon made sure to avoid them all as he came to the interrogation room. Simon had seen the other members enter the security code so he had no problem getting in. 

ZhouMi was laid on his make shift bed in the sealed room, he didn't look as though he were asleep yet. 

Narrowing his gaze, Simon quickly entered the room the heavy door slamming behind him. He took a seat on a chair opposite ZhouMi. 

The other man sat up quickly before a smug look lit up his face, "hey pretty thing, not following orders again?" 

Simon grit his teeth slightly, "just tell me what you know." 

ZhouMi scoffed slightly before crossing his arms over his chest, he looked Simon up and down before he chuckled darkly. 

"Does he know you're here?" Simon knew the man was referring to Wes, the blonde just glared making ZhouMi shake his head. "Did you show him a good time?"

Simon stood abruptly anger flaring through him, "stop your games! Tell me what Hangeng is planning!" 

The other man just turned away, "then I'd be a traitor like you," Simon clenched his fists at that before he crossed his arms. 

"I don't care." 

"Why are you with them anyway? None of them even trust you," ZhouMi inquired his tone one of genuine interest. "And now you're sleeping with the leader? Have you ever wondered what he wants?"

Simon cursed internally as he felt his cheeks light up slightly and his shoulders droop, as much as he didn't want to admit it; the other man was right. ZhouMi just chuckled at the younger's reaction. 

"You can try and escape all you want, you will always belong to Hangeng," ZhouMi threatened darkly before he sighed and stood. 

Simon immediately backed away, his eyes full of malice as he watched the other man pace. 

"Hangeng won't let you go that easy," ZhouMi glanced over his shoulder at the younger seeing the hatred in his gaze. "I know he will attend a Ball later this week, one of his clients from North Korea will be there too."

Simon blinked at the tip not knowing whether or not to trust the other man. "Where is it?"

The elder chuckled before he pouted mockingly, "I'm not making it that easy." Simon rolled his eyes before heading to the door again. "Wait!" 

Simon stopped before turning around to see ZhouMi back on his bed, leaning back on his elbows and smiling teasingly, "HongZheng indulges in you a lot, doesn't he?" 

The blonde just grit his teeth not answering the man. "Hangeng told me about you," Simon frowned at the man's words. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You're in love with HongZheng, aren't you?" Simon's eyes widened and his cheeks lit up. He could hear ZhouMi chuckle darkly as he left the room. 

Simon sat with his head in his hands, he could feel his heart beating faster. Shaking his head, the blonde turned on the main computer hearing it start up. 

He was determined to find Hangeng, he wanted to be accepted into the Luo Group. He wanted to be accepted by HongZheng. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that ZhouMi was right. Simon was in love with Wes, and he had been for a very long time. 

 

-

 

The sound of the alarm blaring made Wes groan, he quickly leaned over turning it on snooze. 

He smiled to himself before turning to the side, he reached out for the man beside him only to frown and open his eyes when he realised he was alone. 

"ChenXiang?" 

The younger was no where to be seen and the bathroom door was open so he wasn't in there either. 

Frowning slightly, Wes stretched feeling a lot more energised; he smirked when he recalled the events of last night. 

Having a quick shower and dressing in his more casual suit, Wes headed out the room in search of Simon. 

The building was buzzing with people going about their work, one of his assistants brought him his breakfast. He stopped her before she left, "have you seen Simon this morning?" 

"Yes Boss, I think he is with MingJie and ZiHong in the investigation quarter." The woman bowed before taking her leave. 

Wes frowned slightly before narrowing his eyes, he headed towards the said floor. When he arrived the three men were sat around a computer. 

"What's going on here?" The leader demanded, side glancing the glass only to see ZhouMi still asleep. 

Matthew was the first to turn and bow to the leader followed by Sam. Simon just smiled at him gently seeing him look suspiciously at them. 

"We're chasing a lead," Matthew informed turning back to his computer, which had a picture of a map up on the screen. 

Wes raised a brow slightly before noticing Simon's gaze still on him, "what lead?" The leader was among Simon as he spoke. 

The blonde bit his lip distractingly, before standing up and facing Wes, "I spoke to ZhouMi last night-"

"I specifically told you not to!" Wes grumbled seeing the younger look to his feet. 

"I know, and I'm sorry," Simon met the leader's hard stare before he tilted his head, "but he told me where Hangeng will be next."

Wes looked sceptical, "really?" He could see papers and print outs thrown over a desk as well as notes. "Where will he be?" 

"Were still stealing the email, boss," Sam muttered from his position next to Matthew. 

The technical member looked back to the leader, "Simon managed to hack Hangeng's email, so I'm tracking the sender to make sure it's not a trap." Matthew reassured, wanting the blonde to teach him how he'd managed to hack Hangeng's email. 

Wes looked back to Simon seeing him still staring at him, his pretty eyes filled with determination. "How did you manage to hack his emails?" 

Simon smirked softly, "the man is shit at technology," that's all he said, making Matthew chuckle slightly. 

The leader just raised a brow before shaking his head, he looked to the door when Wayne suddenly burst through. 

"Ah, Boss! We have a slight problem." 

"What is it?" Wes asked the slightly annoyed looking Wayne. 

Sam stood up and placed a soft hand on the man's shoulder, "ZhouMi has been reported missing, it won't be long till the police get involved." 

They all looked to the sleeping man behind the glass, Wes ran a hand through his hair as he growled slightly. "MingJie, call FengTian and tell him to bring the van." Matthew nodded and headed out the room. 

Wes sighed before he headed to the room, he opened the door and slammed it shut begging him making the man flinch awake. 

"Geez, gimme a warning next time," ZhouMi mumbled as he began waking up. He watched the leader as he stayed stood up and glared darkly at him. "What?"

Wes crossed his arms over his chest, "it's your lucky day." ZhouMi blinked at him in confusion before a dirty smile flashed on his face. 

"You gonna let me watch you and Simon fuck?" Wes charged forewords and gripped the man's collar making him tremble slightly. 

The anger was rolling off Wes as he spat, "someone has reported your sorry ass, you dare to tip anyone off about us," he gripped ZhouMi harder making him wheeze slightly. "I'll kill you." 

He threw the man to the floor hearing him cough, before leaving the room. 

Simon blinked at him a soft smile on his face, he could see Matthew had returned and was back at his computer; Wayne and Sam also helping. 

"Tell FengTian to dump his sorry ass anywhere," Wes told the members watching them nod in agreement. "You, come with me." He gestured for Simon to follow him. 

The blonde followed Wes back through the building and into Wes's office quarters again. The leader sat on one of the sofas gesturing for Simon to sit down too. 

Simon fidgeted slightly as he sat, Wes was just sat staring at him. "You're angry with me?" Simon asked gently watching the leader narrow his eyes slightly. 

"We're going back to the mansion tonight," Wes replied making Simon frown at his sudden change of conversation. 

"Don't ignore the question," Simon chided, the leader stood up suddenly before standing in front of Simon. He gripped the blondes chin forcing his head up so they were staring at each other. 

"Don't make me angry," Wes growled slightly, releasing Simon's face and heading back over to his desk. 

Simon glared at the man slightly before standing and heading to the door, slamming it on the way out. 

-

It was nearing 9pm when Sam entered the kitchen area, Simon glanced to him from his position on his phone. "Where's Boss?" Sam asked tilting his head at the other blonde. 

"In his office," Simon answered standing up and pocketing his phone. 

Sam just frowned slightly, "well I'm here to take you back to the mansion, so let's go," the younger man started walking towards the lift. Simon frowned at him in confusion before following him. 

"Isn't he coming with us?" Simon queried watching the younger frown slightly. 

"I've been instructed to return you to the mansion," Sam replied tilting his head as they got into the lift. 

Simon frowned to himself wondering why he was being sent back alone, when Wes had said they would both return. 

The car journey was quiet, Sam didn't seem to have anything to say which made Simon feel even more cautious. The younger usually liked talking to him. 

They pulled up to the mansion seeing Wayne stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. They exited the car and headed towards the elder man. 

"You're back," he looked to Sam fondly as he spoke before turning to Simon, "Boss has requested you stay here for the time being." 

"Why?" Simon challenged his eyes narrowed. Wayne just ignored the younger, walking into the home. 

Sam placed a warm hand on Simon's shoulder, "maybe you should sleep, Boss said you can stay in his room." 

Simon looked to his feet, Sam could feel his shoulder slump, "he doesn't trust me," Simon mumbled his fists clenching. 

The younger bit his lip trying to find a way to reassure the elder blonde. "I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind." 

Simon chuckled at the younger's attempt, smiling at him softly, "thanks, maybe I will go sleep." Sam watched the elder go, his whole demeanor washed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Wes had now been in his office for three days, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. 

The computer screen flashed with an email from Matthew, it showed the time and place of the ball Hangeng would be attending tomorrow night. Smiling at the information, Wes grabbed his suit jacket. 

He headed down to the garage knowing it wouldn't be fair to call one of the members to pick him up. After all it was almost 11pm. 

Unlocking his Bentley, Wes drove towards his home. As he drove he couldn't stop thinking about the recordings of Simon and ZhouMi's conversation. 

 

"You can try and escape all you want, you will always belong to Hangeng."

Wes hit the steering wheel as the man's voice spoke in his mind. 

"Hangeng won't let you go that easy." 

"HongZheng indulges in you a lot, doesn't he?" 

"Hangeng told me about you..." 

Wes gripped the steering wheel harder as he remembered the man's next words. 

"You're in love with HongZheng, aren't you?"

Why had Simon reacted the way he did? Was what ZhouMi said the truth? Did he love Wes?

Growling at his thoughts, the leader shook his head seeing his mansion approaching. The outside lights lit the home up, making it look inviting. 

Wes could see most of the inside lights were off, meaning the other members and the staff must be sleeping. 

He parked his car in the garage before heading inside, the night butlers and maids welcomed him back. 

The leader headed straight up to his room, he glanced at his watch seeing it was now way past midnight. 

Opening the door quietly, he frowned when he saw the room empty. 

Taking his jacket off and throwing it into the room, Wes turned back around seeing a butler with some towels going about his business. 

"Where is Simon?" Wes asked the man seeing him blink before the name registered. 

"Ahh, he is in the training room, young master," Wes thanked the elder man before heading to the said room. 

He was confused as to why the younger would be there at this time. What was he up to? 

As much as he wanted to, Wes just couldn't bring himself to fully trust the man. He knew that Simon was aware, but hoped that he understood. 

When he arrived he could hear the sound of a struggle coming from the room. Eyes wide he burst through the door. 

Wes blinked stupidly at the scene before him. Simon, as well as the rest of the members were all in there. They were all sat around whilst Simon stood. 

The sounds were of Riley and Teddy, who looked as though they had been practicing techniques. And due to his position, it looked like Simon was the one teaching them. 

Wayne stood up when he saw Wes in the doorway, "welcome home boss." He bowed his head seeing Wes looking at them all with confusion. 

"Simon was just teaching us some stuff in case things go sour tomorrow," Sam piped up from his position on the floor, a eager smile on his face. 

Wes turned his attention to Simon, the blonde gave him a glance before turning away making the leader frown. 

"Back to it!" Simon clapped his hands making Teddy and Riley spring back into action. 

Wes observed them from afar seeing Simon pair them up and follow his techniques. Even ZhuWei, the doctor, was having a go. 

He smiled as he watched Simon teach, Wes knew he was infatuated with the other man. He could see Simon's subtle glances at him, it made his heart leap. 

"Okay guys, I think we should all go sleep. After all, we need our strength for tomorrow," Simon advised hearing them all agree. 

They all bowed to the leader as they left the room, Simon and Wes were the only ones in the room now. 

"It was ZiHong's idea," Simon commented as he glanced to the leader. 

Wes just chuckled softly watching Simon as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

The blonde bit his lip before before making his way to the door. Wes stood in front of him, blocking the way. 

"What?" Simon demanded his eyes staring into the leader's. Wes could see the strength and determination in his gaze. "I want to sleep." 

Wes was pushed to the side roughly, he watched the blonde walk away back towards the bedrooms. 

Smiling to himself, Wes followed after the man. He could see the younger walking towards Wes's own room. He was happy Simon had followed his request. 

The sound of the shower buzzing was what met Wes's ears as he entered his room. He smiled when he saw Simon's clothes next to his jacket on the floor. 

Shaking his head, Wes undressed before slipping naked into the bed. He couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath of Simon's scent. The whole bed smelt of the blondes scent. It smelt sweet. 

The shower shut off followed by the the sounds of Simon shuffling around. Wes sat up against the headboard staring at the bathroom door. 

The door opened, Simon stood there a towel wrapped low on his waist as he towel dried his hair. Wes blinked at the sight, he ignored the ugly tattoo on his hip bone and just stared at the rest of him. The man was beautiful. 

Simon's pretty eyes landed on him before he chuckled softly, turning around and throwing the towel he was drying his hair with back into the bathroom. 

The blonde hair was stuck up in different directions making Simon look cute. Wes couldn't stop smiling as he watched the man approach him, his eyes focused on the leader. 

Simon smirked as he reached the bed, crawling seductively over the leader until he was sat in his lap. 

"ChenXiang.." Wes whispered, reaching up to cup the blondes face. 

Simon kept his smirk as he linked their fingers together, forcing Wes's hands away from his face and back on the bed. Wes was surprised at the smaller man's strength. 

They stared at each other before Simon slowly moved forwards, capturing Wes's lips with his own. The leader opened his mouth giving Simon more access to his mouth. Their tongues battled each wanting to taste the other. 

Simon moaned into their mouths pushing Wes further into the headboard, their fingers gripping each other hard. 

The leader growled lowly before releasing his hands automatically gripping the younger's ass making the towel fall and massaging him gently. 

Simon whimpered at the action, his own hands cupping Wes's face deepening their kiss. 

Wes used his hands to rock the younger's hips into his own, their erections grinding with only the thin duvet between them. 

Pulling away with a loud moan, Simon could feel one of the leader's fingers tease his hole gently. "Mmh, no-n-not tonight." 

Wes growled slightly but pulled his finger away, instead using the hand to grip Simon's leaking cock. 

"Ohh, HongZheng.." Simon slumped against the elder, his forehead resting on Wes's shoulder. 

Wes stroked the pretty cock in his hand, hearing desperate moans escape Simon's lips. 

Chuckling darkly, Wes quickly manoeuvred them hearing Simon squeak. The blonde was now on all fours with Wes over him. 

Simon blinked in confusion and also worry, he felt Wes's breath on his back before he whispered in his ear, "keep your legs closed." 

Frowning slightly, Simon complied his body trembling as he closed his legs. He mewled in shock when he felt Wes's hard cock between his thighs and next to his own. 

"If I can't fuck you, then we'll do this," Wes growled in his ear, suddenly starting to thrust between Simon's thighs. 

Simon felt his face light up at the embarrassingly pleasurable position. Wes's cock slid between his thighs, the elders pre cum making it slick and easy. 

"Ohh my god," Simon breathed feeling his own cock stimulated by Wes's as they slid against each other. 

Wes chuckled as he saw the younger's red ears, he stroked Simon's hips as he rocked between his thighs. "So wet for me baby." 

Simon whimpered at the man's words, he felt his arms tremble before he slumped; making his ass rise further for the leader. 

The position also made their cocks brush closer. Simon buried his face in the pillow, loud and uncontrolled moans escaping his lips. 

Wes's hands stroked down the blondes back, his moans making the leader rock faster. He could feel Simon's thighs tremble slightly, Wes smiled at the beautiful body beneath him. 

"You're so beautiful, my pretty ChenXiang," Wes whispered into Simon's ear watching him preen at the attention. 

Wes reached around and gripped the younger's leaking cock, smirking as he bit the blondes ear, "yes baby, so wet." 

Simon whimpered loudly, he rocked back into the leader wanting everything. "H-HongZheng, please, I-I need," he cut off with a moan feeling the elders fingers tease his cock. 

Wes bit the younger's neck hearing him groan, he knew there would be a mark tomorrow but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to know this beautiful man belonged to him, and him alone. 

The leader gave Simon's cock a few more strokes before he felt the smaller man tremble in his arms and a loud shout of his name. 

Simon's cum made his thrusts easier, the younger's release now all over his thighs and Wes's own cock. With a few last rocks, Wes growled out his own release, shooting his load onto Simon's ass. 

Wes pulled away watching Simon's whole body slump onto the bed, his head turned to the side as he breathed deeply. 

The leader smirked at his debauched look, he leant down kissing Simon's shoulder blade making him groan. 

Wanting to hear him more, Wes kissed down the younger's back hearing the small groans. When he reached the pert bum, he kissed it too making Simon squeak. 

"N-no more, we need sleep."

Smiling fondly at the blonde, Wes gave his bum one last kiss before reaching for the towel he had discarded earlier. 

He wiped them both down, spending a bit longer than necessary between Simon's thighs, before wrapping his arms around the younger. 

Simon had already dozed off, Wes couldn't help but smile at the relaxed expression. He kissed the man's forehead before letting sleep take him. 

 

-

 

The members were all geared up and ready to go, they were surprised when Wes ordered them to dress in suits. Hiding their weapons in the smart clothing. 

They still had another three hours before the ball was due to start but it was located just outside of Taipei. 

All the members except Wayne, Matthew, Simon and Wes were all present. 

Riley glanced to Ian seeing him look slightly worried. "You okay?" The youngest still hadn't quite got over his kidnapping, he wasn't as confident as before. 

"You do look a bit pale," Evan commented seeing the other glance at Riley. 

"I'm sure Boss wouldn't mind if you sat this one out," Win suggested from his position on the sofa with Teddy. 

Ian just shook his head, "if I don't face it now there'd be no point me even being here." 

The others all glanced to each other, Riley smiled fondly at the youngest. "I'm sure you'll get back into it, after all you're strong." 

Everyone cooed at them as they smiled shyly at each other. "What's going on in here?" Matthew asked happily as he entered the room followed by the other missing members. 

"We're all ready to go," Evan spoke for them all, his sniper slung on his back. 

Wes headed to the front turning to them all in order to address them, "okay boys, here's the plan, we're all going to enter the ball." 

The members all glanced to each other in confusion, usually only a few of them went in. 

"I want you all positioned inside the building, we will all wear earpieces so we can communicate." 

Matthew pulled out a box from in his jacket, going around and giving everyone an earpiece. 

"We need to be extra vigilant, Hangeng has chosen this as a means for his deals because he knows high profile people will be there." Wes narrowed his gaze slightly as he spoke, "innocents will be there." 

The members understood what he meant, they couldn't go in guns blazing, they had to be sneaky. 

The car journey took almost two hours, by the time they arrived at the manor many of the guests were already there. Evan and Teddy headed for higher ground, somehow Evan had managed to hide his rifle. 

The host was relatively surprised to see Wes and the others, "ahh, HongZheng, what a pleasant surprise! How have you been?" 

Wes nodded to the other members watching them all disperse. Simon was the only one left, he stayed beside the leader as he made small talk with the host. 

"Boss, I have a visual on Hangeng," Teddy's voice spoke in the earpiece, "he is sat in a booth next to the bar." 

Wes bowed politely to the host as he took his leave, the leader glanced in the direction Teddy informed, he could see Hangeng sat there. He had a lot of his men with him. 

"He's prepared," Simon commented from his side, glaring at the man slightly. 

Wes narrowed his eyes before gesturing for Simon to follow him, they walked towards the bar. Simon frowned at Wes's back, feeling uncomfortable as they got closer to where Hangeng was. 

The leader perched on the bar, Simon stood beside him with his back to the Black Dragons. "Are you afraid?" Wes asked Simon gently. 

The blonde glanced behind him before looking back to Wes. He shook his head with a confident smile on his face. 

Wes kept his gaze on Hangeng as the bartender gave them some drinks, he could see the other leader observing the crowd. 

Hangeng suddenly stood before waving someone over, another man approached him; they bowed to each other before the man sat down. 

Simon could see the frown on Wes's face as he watched, tilting his head slightly Simon turned around. 

He frowned slightly as the man sat with Hangeng, he looked familiar. Turning back to Wes he could see the man trying to listen in, but they were too far away. 

Simon stood and gripped Wes's arm pulling them away and against a wall. "What are you doing?" Wes stressed trying to glance back at Hangeng through the crowd. 

"Let me get closer," Simon suggested watching Wes's face twitch slightly. "He may still trust me." 

"And if he doesn't?" Wes spat back, angry at the younger's suggestion. 

Simon bit his lip slightly before frowning. "You have another idea?" 

"Boss, this might work, its worth a shot," Wayne's voice spoke in his ear. 

Wes growled slightly before sighing, "fine," Simon nodded before heading through the crowds. 

The leader reached out for him, he had a bad feeling about this, "ZhenHuan," Evan perked up at his name, "make sure you keep your eyes on him." 

"Yes, Boss." 

 

Simon took a deep breath as he approached the table, some of the members saw him first all of them have him a sour look. 

"What are you doing here, traitor," one of them growled making Hangeng look up. The lead Dragon smirked when he saw Simon stood there. 

"Well well well, look who it is boys," the men all growled and glared at the blonde man. 

Simon narrowed his eyes back before pulling up a chair opposite Hangeng and taking a seat. 

Hangeng chuckled at the blonde, "what do you want?" Simon just kept his gaze on Hangeng. 

The leader looked the blonde up and down, his eyes narrowed in a glare when he saw a mark on Simon's neck. 

"Hmph, looks like HongZheng is enjoying you a lot," Hangeng grit slightly watching Simon smirk back at him. 

"He takes care of me," Simon retorted, seeing Hangeng's face flash with anger. 

Hangeng scoffed slightly before propping his elbows on the table, his dark gaze fixed on Simon's own. 

"Excuse me," the man seated beside Hangeng brought the man's attention back to him. "We have important business to discuss," the man's voice had a strong accent, though Simon couldn't place where. 

"Ahh yes, continue on Mr Kim," Hangeng smirked back at Simon before turning back to the man. 

Kim began speaking to Hangeng in Korean, making Simon grit his teeth slightly. He couldn't understand what they were saying but knew that Hangeng could speak Korean. 

"Don't worry, I can translate it on my phone," Matthew's voice carried through his earpiece. 

Simon listened as the words were translated for him and the other members. 

"When will the cargo arrive? I need to know that this is a worthwhile deal." Kim stated. 

"I expect the shipment to arrive two days from now, just as you are set to go back to Pyongyang," Hangeng reassured the man seeing him look smug. 

Kim turned his gaze on Simon giving him a greasy look making the blonde feel slightly disturbed. "Pretty thing he is." Kim spoke in his accented Chinese. 

Simon glared at the man but stayed sat. Hangeng chuckled darkly gazing at the blonde fondly, "powerful little thing too." 

"Bastard," Wes growled through Simon's earpiece, he sounded rough and possessive. 

Kim stood up abruptly; Hangeng following his action, they shook hands before the Northern man took his leave. 

Simon watched as Hangeng slouched back on his chair, the other members all dispersing. "Why are you even here?" The lead Dragon asked casually. 

"You can't seriously believe what you are doing is right?" Simon suggested seriously. 

Hangeng tilted his head before smirking, "look at you, trying to act all noble," he leaned forward slightly, "we both know you love being bad." 

Simon growled at the other man before standing, "you are willing to betray your own country, just for money." He shook his head, anger and hate biting in his eyes, "you disgust me." 

Hangeng followed his action, standing up and moving towards the blonde, surprised when Simon stood his ground. "There he is," Hangeng whispered darkly, "my ChenXiang." 

The man was suddenly pushed back, Simon blinked as it happened so fast. He was surprised to see Wes stood in front of him, anger rolling off him in waves. 

Hangeng stood straight again smirking at Wes, "HongZheng, I don't recall seeing your Group on the guest list." 

Wes growled at the older man, "you know why I'm here," Hangeng just shrugged his shoulders as he glanced to Simon stood beside Wes. 

"Tell me, HongZheng, would he kill for you too?" 

Wes knew the man was talking about Simon and Reznikov. He could see the blonde glance to his feet slightly. 

"I don't need people to kill for me, I do it myself," Wes retorted coldly watching Hangeng scoff. 

The lead Dragon walked past them before he glared at Wes, "try and stop me if you want, I dare you." 

Suddenly the room went dark, followed by panicked cries and scuffles. Wes reached to his side for Simon only to reach for nothing. 

He could hear muffles before a shout, "HongZheng!" It was Simon's voice but it sounded as though it were far away. 

"ZiHong! No!" Wayne's panicked voice filtered through his earpiece, when the lights came back on the room was full of smoke. 

Wes could see his members all looking around, the smoke was luckily just a screen and there was no real fire. He could see all of them except Simon and Sam. 

Hangeng had taken them. 

 

-

 

Simon felt extremely groggy, he groaned when he opened his eyes only to realise he couldn't move his arms. 

Struggling slightly, the blonde could feel his wrists bound. He was currently on a bed. He glanced around the room only for his stomach to drop when he recognised it as his own room. In Hangeng's mansion. 

He heard a groan from beside him, his eyes widened in horror when he saw Sam laid on the floor, he too was bound. 

"ZiHong? ZiHong! Wake up!" Sam groaned again before his eyes fluttered open. The younger blonde sat up awkwardly before glancing around, his eyes full of fear. 

He blinked when his gaze landed on Simon, "ChenXiang? W-where are we?" 

Simon sighed heavily, "we're in Hangeng's mansion," Sam gasped in alarm, "this was my room." 

Sam glanced around the room seeing how empty and lifeless it was. He felt his heart go out to the elder. 

"Why did you do that?" Simon asked the younger gently, Sam knew what he meant. 

When the lights had gone out, Sam could see two men grab Simon before dragging him out the room. He had tried to stop the men resulting in him pulling away from Wayne and into harms way. 

"WeiJin," Sam whimpered softly, knowing that the elder man would be blaming himself. 

Simon watched the younger as he whimpered for his lover, he bit his lip as he tugged on his bounds. They had to find a way to get out. 

Luckily, Simon could remember the layout of the mansion and how to get around. 

The sound of the door opening made them both look over. Hangeng stood there with a smug look on his face. 

"Welcome home, ChenXiang."


	7. Chapter 7

Simon growled at the man as he walked further into the room, Hangeng kept his gaze on Simon as he walked closer. 

Gripping the blondes chin hard, Hangeng could see the pure hatred in Simon's gaze, "I'm gonna enjoy destroying you." 

"Don't touch him!" Sam bellowed from his position, Hangeng pulled away from Simon and turned to Sam. He tilted his head slightly before smirking. 

"You're a pretty little thing too, aren't ya," Sam's eyes widened at the man's words feeling himself tremble. 

Simon quickly manoeuvred himself until he was stood shakily in front of Sam, "don't you dare."

Hangeng chuckled darkly before gripping Simon's shoulder and throwing him back on the bed. 

"ChenXiang!" Sam cried hearing Simon groan as he fell on his bound arms. 

"I-I'm okay," Simon reassured seeing Sam nod gently. They watched Hangeng as he paced before he headed out the room again, the sound of the door locking behind him. 

"ZiHong, are you okay?" Sam nodded softly but Simon could see the man tremble slightly, "don't be afraid, we have to be strong." 

Sam nodded again but could feel his fear rising. Simon bit his lip before gesturing for Sam to move onto the bed with him. Sam did as instructed, awkwardly sitting next to Simon on the bed. 

Simon rested their foreheads together, "Stay strong, for WeiJin," Sam chuckled softly nodding against the elders head. 

The younger fell asleep on Simon's shoulder, he still trembled even as he slept. Simon dozed off but kept alert. 

They had been imprisoned for three days now, their bounds had been released but they were too weak to do anything. 

The Black Dragons only gave them bread and water and nothing else. 

On the second day, Hangeng had sent his men in to the room to beat them, they had fought back against them but ended up bruised and broken. 

Sam was sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring at Simon as he tried to open the window. 

"How long did you live here?" 

Simon glanced back to the younger seeing his eyes dark as he tried to stay strong. "Two years." 

The younger blonde nodded softly, "same length of time me and WeiJin have been together," Sam commented. Simon knew that Wayne was the only thing keeping Sam going and making him strong. 

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Simon smiled gently watching Sam's cheeks flush as he nodded. 

"What about you?" 

Simon was taken back by the younger's question, "what do you mean?" 

Sam scoffed as playfully as he could, "how long have you been in love with Boss?" 

The elder blinked slightly before chuckling softly, "since I first saw him." Sam blinked at the others honesty not expecting him to admit it. 

The sound of the door unlocking made Simon climb back into the bed, making sure he was in front of Sam. 

Hangeng stood there, an unimpressed look on his face, "love? You don't know the meaning of the word!" He spat advancing on them. 

The lead Dragon walked over to Sam, picking him up by his hair and dragging him, making the younger blonde cry out. 

"No! Don't hurt him! Please!" Simon yelped watching Hangeng tie Sam to a chair opposite the bed. 

Sam looked to Simon with frightened eyes as Hangeng pulled out a knife, holding it to Sam's throat. 

"Now, you're gonna tell me where your handsome pathetic lover is, or I'll start slicing." Hangeng demanded staring at Simon as he spoke. 

"Leave him alone! If you want to hurt somebody, hurt me! But, please, let ZiHong go." Simon pleaded not wanting his friend to be harmed. 

Hangeng charged towards Simon gripping his hair and making them stare at each other. "Be mine, and I'll release your pretty friend." Simon glared back at him. 

Sam's eyes widened at the man's words seeing Simon tremble slightly. "What do you want to know!" Sam bellowed weakly. 

The leader turned to him before chuckling, "you're willing to betray your Group just because of a little pain? Pathetic!" Sam felt helpless he didn't know what to do or say. 

"Stop," Simon's voice was quiet, "if you let ZiHong free, I'll stay," Sam shook his head. 

"No! ChenXiang!" 

"I'll stay with you," Simon whispered gently watching Hangeng smile darkly. 

He climbed off the bed and headed towards the chair, pulling Sam up and making him stand. "Tell your leader to stop looking for me, I won't be in Taiwan much longer," he smirked at Simon before whispering in Sam's ear, "and neither will ChenXiang." 

"No!" Sam shouted as he was forced out the room and dragged by two members down some steps, all the while struggling and kicking. 

He was thrown out of the mansion and into the cold. His clothes ripped and his feet bare. 

With a quick glance to the front door again, Sam began running; his feet felt as though they were on fire. 

He memorised the route until he got to a town. He found a restaurant and quickly entered. The patrons all looked to him, many of them coming to see if he was okay. 

"Please, I need a phone." 

 

-

 

Wes shook with anger, this was the second time Hangeng had taken Simon and now he was gonna leave the country?!

Sam had gone straight to the hospital, ZhiWei claiming he needed treatment that would be easier at a hospital. Wayne, Dylan and Teddy had gone with him. 

Wes had been informed of everything Sam had told them, including a rough location of Hangeng's mansion. Matthew was currently trying to pinpoint the actual location and a map of the inside. 

The leader sat with his head in his hands, exhaustion and worry running through his veins. 

Since the abduction, Wes had tipped off the authorities about the deal between Hangeng and the North Koreans. He knew that in doing so would make the other leader frustrated, but also knew that the North Koreans couldn't gain the powerful weapons. 

The shipment had been hijacked by the police force and most of Hangeng's men that were there were arrested, including many high profile members. 

The police were disturbed by what they had found, it must have been a modified nuclear weapon. Hangeng's own. 

Wes knew that Hangeng would inflict revenge on him, he prayed that the man wouldn't harm Simon and that Matthew would be quick with the location. 

A sudden knock on his door made him sit up, glancing and seeing an angry looking Matthew and a pissed off look on Win's face. 

"What's wrong?" Wes demanded standing from his chair. 

Matthew walked up to the desk before placing his tablet down and bringing up a video message. Wes's eyes widened as he watched. 

Hangeng was smirking into the screen and behind him was a weakened frail Simon, he was only in small briefs and a large white shirt. The blonde was trembling as Hangeng approached him. 

The lead Dragon gripped his face making him stare at the camera, "HongZheng, you bastard," Hangeng growled speaking to Wes through the camera. 

Wes clenched his fists as he watched the man throw Simon face down on the bed. 

The blonde struggled but it was no use against the furious man. Hangeng gripped his hair making him face the camera again, his pretty eyes filled with fear but also strength. 

"Cry out for him! Cry like the pathetic little bitch you are!" Hangeng spat. 

Wes watched as Simon shook his head defiantly, before Hangeng slapped him across the face making him unconscious. 

Matthew turned away not wanting to see the blonde in such a position, Win just wrapped a comforting arm around him. 

Hangeng growled into the camera before he began unbuttoning his shirt, "I'm doing this because of you, HongZheng," Wes could feel his anger boil as the man approached the camera. "If you want this to end, meet me and we'll end this." 

With that the camera cut off followed by a location and a time. Wes sat back down on his seat his body trembling with anger. 

"Boss? What do we do?" Win asked gently seeing how angry the elder man was. 

Wes saw the meeting was in ZhouMi's club and was set for tomorrow night. The leader glanced up, "can you trace this? Have you found the mansion yet?" 

Matthew just shook his head gently, "ZiHong can't remember anymore details, I can't pinpoint a location," he took a deep breath, "he has coded the video as well, so I can't track it." 

"The only way is to go to the meeting," Win suggested knowing that the leader knew that was the only way. 

Wes nodded, "call WeiJin, tell him to move ZiHong back here. I want to know you're all safe." Win bowed before exiting the room. 

Matthew took his tablet, going back to try to find the location. "MingJie," he looked up at the leader as he was addressed; smiling gently, "do you think ChenXiang is okay?" 

The younger blinked at Wes's almost defeated tone before standing straight, "he's very strong, he won't give up without a fight." 

Wes chuckled fondly at the reply, "I hope you're right." 

 

-

 

Wes and the rest of the Luo Group stood outside ZhouMi's club, Sam and ZhiWei were both back at the mansion, although he insisted he wanted to go; Wayne had somehow convinced Sam that he wasn't ready. 

There were no bouncers at the front door this time, making Wes immediately suspicious. "Stay vigilant, we could be walking into a trap." 

Win agreed to go in first, his highly skilled technique had helped them gain entry to all sorts of places. 

They were all surprised to see the club running as usual, many high officials in attendance as they watched the women. 

Wes narrowed his gaze as he gestured for the members to split up, the leader walked into the middle of the room until he spotted ZhouMi near the bar. 

He strode over to the man, turning him around until they were facing each other. ZhouMi's eyes flashed with fear before he placed his cocky facade back on again. 

"Ahh, HongZheng, how nice it is to see you again," ZhouMi grit slightly feeling the leaders glare burn him. 

"Where is he?" We demanded watching the man take a step back and into the bar. 

ZhouMi smiled shakily before he took a deep breath to calm. "He? Who are you after?" 

Wes gripped the man's collar tightly before lifting him, "you know who I'm talking about." ZhouMi glanced around in panic only to see his bouncers cornered by the Luo members. "You don't know who your messing with." Wes threatened hearing the man gulp. 

"He's in my office," ZhouMi leaned closer to Wes as he spoke the next words, "having some fun." 

Wes saw red, he threw the man over the bar making some people gasp and run to ZhouMi's aid as he crashed to the floor. 

Turning away from the scene, Wes gave a signal to Wayne before heading up to where he knew ZhouMi's office was. 

Kicking the door open, Wes's eyes widened at the sight. Simon was laid on a sofa, naked, with his head resting on Hangeng's lap. 

The lead Dragon was stroking Simon's hair as the blonde trembled and breathed deeply. Something wasn't right. 

"You. Bastard! What have you done to him!?" Wes bellowed pulling out his gun and pointing it at Hangeng. 

The man just smirked up at him before running his hand down Simon's bare back hearing him whimper loudly. "He knows the touch of his real owner," Hangeng chuckled darkly. 

"N-no, H-hongzhe-" the blonde breathed heavily, Wes could see Simon try and turn his head. 

Hangeng stood gently laying Simon's head on the sofa before he turned to Wes seeing the man's rage filled gaze. 

He caught the Luo leader off guard as he glanced to Simon, kicking his gun across the room. "We end this now." 

Wes growled before flying at the man, fists raised as they began fighting. With his full blown rage Wes was less vigilant, missing Hangeng and getting hit by his blows. 

Simon groaned as he tried to move, hearing the sounds of a scuffle. He managed to move his head so he could see the two leaders. He felt his heart drop when he saw it was Wes losing. 

"H-hongZheng..." Simon whimpered slightly making the said man glance to him. 

Seeing the state the blonde was in, Wes roared before managing to punch Hangeng right in the face making him fall back onto the ground. 

Wes used the opportunity to move closer to Simon but Hangeng gripped his ankle, making him fall too. 

"Have to be quicker than that!" Hangeng chuckled as he stood up, followed shortly after by Wes. They began fighting again, both of them skilled in the field and of equal ability. 

Hangeng frowned as the Luo leader pushed him back and managed to get a few sneaky punches in. 

In his frustration, Hangeng grit his teeth as he kicked the other man away from him making him tumble over a table. 

Simon whimpered as he watched the two men fight, he tried to move but whatever Hangeng had given him was making his body numb and hot. 

"S-stop, n-no more," Simon breathed watching as Wes struggled to stand up. Hangeng looked to the blonde seeing his shining eyes staring at Wes. 

Growling loudly, Hangeng could see Wes standing up; the lead Dragon quickly headed to Simon kneeling over him and sitting on his bare bum. 

Simon growled back at the man trying his best to shift the man off but it was futile. He yelped when Hangeng suddenly pulled his hair, making his head lift up. Simon's eyes widened when he felt a knife to his throat. 

Wes watched the man hold a blade to Simon's throat, seeing the blondes eyes filled with fear but also resistance. 

"You cost me the biggest shipment of my career!" Hangeng bellowed gripping Simon's hair tighter. 

Wes narrowed his gaze at the man, "you were betraying your own country!" 

Hangeng chuckled at the Luo leader's words, "ha! You act this way but you're just as bad as me!" 

The younger leader growled slightly before taking a step forwards, he stopped when he saw the blade get closer to Simon's skin. 

"Id stay where I was if I were you."

Wes glanced at Simon seeing him whimper slightly, clenching his fists Wes growled, "let him go, this is between you and me." 

"Is that what you think?" Hangeng grumbled back gripping Simon's chin and making the blonde look to him. "You haven't told him, have you?" 

Wes glanced between them with narrowed eyes before growling as he watched Hangeng kiss Simon's cheek before smirking back at him. 

"He's been helping you all along," Hangeng scowled glaring up at Wes before continuing. "I didn't know who it was that was leaking our deals and meet ups." 

Wes frowned slightly, remembering all the times they had received messages about the Black Dragons deals. And how Matthew had been able to hack them so easily. 

"My pretty little ChenXiang, he was selling me out, right under my nose," Hangeng gripped Simon's cheek harder making the blonde groan softly. 

Wes tried to move closer but Hangeng just moved the blade closer to Simon's skin. 

"All because of you," Hangeng seethed, glaring at Wes as the leader took in the information. 

Wes blinked before looking at Simon, the blonde smiled softly at him before his body was suddenly pulled up higher making him groan. Simon was just glad a sheet on the sofa was covering his modesty. 

Hangeng glanced over Simon's shoulder at Wes seeing the look of worry on his face. The lead Dragon chuckled darkly before kissing down Simon's neck making him flinch. 

"Bastard," Wes growled menacingly stepping forwards slowly, Hangeng just smirked and continued until he reached Simon's shoulder biting down hard making the blonde growl. 

"He's mine," Hangeng pulled the cloth down slightly so that Wes could see Simon's tattoo.

Wes trembled with anger and jealousy, his fists clenched at his sides. "He may be in love with you, but I own him." Hangeng teased. 

Simon struggled slightly, watching Wes's eyes widen before he locked eyes with him. 

Simon frowned in confusion when Wes suddenly winked at him seconds before gunshots could be heard downstairs. 

Hangeng frowned as he turned around to look at the large window behind him. He took his gaze away for less that a second but it was long enough for Wes. 

The Luo leader quickly leaped and gripped Hangeng, making them both fall to the floor and Simon drop back on the sofa. 

Hangeng panicked slightly, kicking Wes off him and heading to the door not before picking up Wes's gun from earlier. 

"You should have just stayed away, I do my thing, you do yours," Hangeng growled as he pointed the gun at Wes. 

Simon sat up shakily, his strength leaving him as he saw Hangeng with the gun in his hand. Wes looked unexpectedly calm. 

Wes just chuckled as he smirked, "then stay out of my territory, you should have gone back to Beijing." 

"You bastard!" Hangeng pulled the trigger. 

"HongZheng!" 

Simon felt his heart jump when he saw Wes still stood, unharmed, with a dark smirk on his face. 

Hangeng gaped in shock when he realised the gun had not shot anything, it wasn't loaded. "W-what?" 

The door crashed open revealing the other members of the Luo Group, all with loaded weapons pointed at him. 

Hangeng threw the gun to the ground before chuckling sarcastically. "You win this round, HongZheng." He gestured to the blonde shaking on the couch, "take your prize." 

Wes growled before gesturing to Wayne, the man gripped Hangeng's arm; Win grabbing the other and led him away. Matthew closed the door behind them. 

The leader quickly turned around and headed for Simon, he cupped the blondes face seeing him breathing deeply. 

"ChenXiang, are you hurt?" Simon shook his head softly, his eyes wet with unseen tears and his face flushed. "What's happening to you?" 

"H-he drugged m-me," Simon replied shakily closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Wes's. 

Wes stroked his hair gently hearing the blonde whimper softly, "the cops will be here soon, we have to go," Wes pulled away to stare at the shaking man. "Can you walk?" 

The blonde bit his lip before trying to move his legs, he whimpered in frustration when he couldn't do it. 

Simon shook his head in shame, pulling the cloth closer around himself. 

Wes blinked at the younger's shame, not understanding why he felt it. Biting his lip slightly, Wes quickly removed his suit jacket before undoing his shirt. 

Simon's eyes widened and he could feel his body react as Wes's powerful, sweaty body was revealed. 

Wes tried to ignore the younger's hungry eyes as he threw his shirt at him, "put that on, we have to go." 

The blonde slipped on the shirt and wrapped the cloth around his waist, unable to hold in his moan when Wes picked him up princess style. 

The leader's musky scent made his body react again, Simon tried to calm down but knew it had something to do with the drugs in his system. 

Wes gulped forcing back his desires as he carried Simon through the now cleared out club, he could see Hangeng's men all tied up and smirked when he saw ZhouMi and Hangeng both cuffed up outside. Both men were knocked out. 

"Boss, we have to go," Wayne and Win were stood there with Wes's Bentley waiting for him. They both glanced to the trembling man hiding in Wes's chest but said nothing. 

The sound of sirens could be heard, Wes nodded to them before gently placing Simon in the back of the car before joining him. 

The journey back was pure agony, Simon's head was resting on Wes's lap, the blonde was whimpering and gripping Wes's leg tightly. 

"We're almost home, hang on." Wes tried only hearing a breathy moan from the blonde. 

Pulling up to the mansion, Wes quickly manoeuvred Simon back into his arms gesturing for ZhiWei as he headed straight for his room. 

The doctor followed closely behind, watching Wes put Simon into his bed. 

ZhiWei examined the trembling man quickly before turning to the door where Wes was waiting outside. 

"He's been drugged with a sexual enhancing drug, he needs fluids and sleep." ZhiWei informed giving the leader a bow before he headed back downstairs. 

The leader clenched his fists before heading back into the room, he could hear Simon's erratic breathing as he tried to sleep. He stood next to the bed, watching the younger softly. 

Simon glanced to the leader through lidded eyes, "H-HongZheng, t-touch me." 

Wes breathed deeply, his desire for the other man rising again, "you need to rest." 

The blonde growled slightly before sitting up, "I-I know what I w-want." He gripped Wes's jacket using all the strength he could to pull the man down. 

Wes stared at the trembling man seeing his eyes filled with desperation. 

"P-please," Simon leaned forwards kissing the corner of Wes's mouth gently. Wes bit his lip trying to resist the beautiful man. 

Simon growled at the man's resistance, taking his hand and pushing it between his legs. Wes moaned as his hand touched Simon's hot flesh. 

The leader glanced up seeing Simon's playful smirk on his face. Wes growled before climbing onto the bed and on top of Simon. 

"I'll look after you."


	8. Chapter 8

Simon felt sweat dripping off him as he moaned into the pillow in his hands. He tipped his ass further giving the man behind him more access. 

He almost ripped the pillow in half as he felt Wes's teasing tongue lick around his awaiting stretched hole. 

"N-no, HongZh-" he cut off in a sultry moan, as he felt the leaders strong hands grip his cheeks before the teasing tongue entered his hole. 

Wes chuckled as he listened to the younger's whimpers and moans, he'd already made Simon cum three times but the blonde was still hard and wanting. 

He kissed around the rim dipping his tongue into Simon's body at every chance he got. The younger was pushing back into his face making Wes groan. 

With a wet kiss Wes pulled away before chuckling at Simon's trembling body, "look at you," Simon was trying to push himself back, his hips rocking softly. 

"Do you want me to eat you out more, baby?" Simon buried his face in the pillow, mortified at the leader's words. He couldn't stop the moan that left his lips as he nodded to the elder. 

Wes chuckled darkly before manoeuvring them again. Simon yelped as he was moved around, the leader was now leaning against the headboard with Simon's ass in his face. 

Simon cried out loudly as the elders mouth latched onto his hole again, the leader's fingers gripping his hips tightly as he rocked Simon on his tongue. 

"Ohh, ahhh H-hongZ-zheng, yes," Simon whimpered feeling his body on fire at the elders ministrations. 

Simon could see as well as feel the leader's heavy cock next to his face. Smiling through his moans, Simon gripped Wes's cock; making him moan into his ass. 

The blonde whimpered at the feel but continued slowly stroking Wes's hard cock in his hands, twisting at the right place before bringing his mouth to play. 

Wes kissed the blondes hole as he felt his cock engulfed with wet heat, he glanced down seeing Simon's head bobbing on his cock.   
"So good to me baby," Wes praised going back to his little pink prize. 

Simon could feel his end nearing again, his body exhausted. The leader's hands were stroking his inner thighs gently making him tremble, his tongue making him see stars as he continued eating him out. 

The blonde sank further down Wes's cock, running his tongue over the pulsing vein before kissing and nibbling the tip. Wes groaned again gripping his thighs and rocking him faster into his mouth. 

Simon couldn't hold his moans, he stroked the leader's cock in time with his tongues thrusts. The blonde gripped Wes's thigh hard as he came, crying out the leader's name as he continued his teasing. 

Wes felt the channel around his tongue tighten as Simon came over him. He could still feel the younger's hand stroking his cock smoothly. He pulled away and threw his head back against the headboard. "Almost baby, c'mon."

The blonde nipped the tip of his cock one last time just enough to push him over the edge. Wes came with a heavy groan feeling Simon slump onto him. 

Wes glanced at Simon gently seeing him look completely debauched. His hole had Wes's saliva dripping out, and his body was covered in both their cum. 

Gripping the blondes hips gently, Wes moved them until they were both under the covers and Simon was safely in his arms. 

"You okay?" 

Simon trembled slightly but nodded smiling up at the leader before snuggling closer to him. He kissed Wes's chest softly, just above his heart. 

Wes's eyes widened, glad that the younger was buried in his chest and unable to see the flush that graced his cheeks. 

 

-

 

Wes awoke early the next morning, he smiled when he saw Simon still sleeping softly in his arms. The leader stretched, making sure he didn't disturb Simon in the process, before getting up. Simon groaned softly but went back to his deep sleep. 

The leader sighed heavily as he showered, his muscles loosening under the hot water. He dried off quickly before heading back into the bedroom, towel hung low on his hips. 

Simon was still sleeping calmly, his blonde hair sticking up in all directions making Wes chuckle at how adorable he actually was. 

The leader stroked some hair out of the sleeping man's face before kissing his cheek, "I'll come check on you later." 

With that he quickly dressed before heading downstairs. Teddy and Dylan were both sat in the kitchen munching on their breakfasts as they watched the tv.

They both bowed their heads to Wes as he entered the kitchen, the leader nodded back to them. 

"Boss look," Teddy gestured to the tv, on the screen was a news report about the Black Dragons. 

"Notorious gang leader Hangeng was arrested last night, as well as many of his members. They are responsible for the supply of nuclear weapons to the North Koreans as well as dealings with the Russian mafia, the Bratva." 

"We understand that they may be deported back to Beijing and banned from ever entering Taiwan again." 

Wes blinked as he listened, somehow he had expected Hangeng to worm his way out of it. But he was glad that the man was finally getting what he deserved. 

Teddy and Dylan both glanced at the leader seeing his content face before smiling to each other. They were glad that Wes could finally be happy. 

-

4 months later... 

 

Wes bit his lip as he observed the people around him, the club was slightly larger than the average clubs in the area, it was mostly filled with younger business people and foreigners. He could see their target in front of him. 

The man had stolen weapons from Wes, the Luo leader was gonna make sure the man knew who he was messing with. 

He had women surrounding him, although they did look slightly uncomfortable. Wes sipped on his drink from his position at the bar, as he watched other patrons give the man funny looks. 

The man stumbled into the bathroom, Wes smirked as he watched Win and Wayne follow the man in; both of them cracking their knuckles. 

Wes chuckled darkly when five minutes later he watched the man exit the bathroom, bruised and bloody before running out the club altogether. Wayne nodded to him as they came out before taking his seat back in their booth. 

The leader glanced around the room before his eyes landed on the one he'd been looking for. Wes growled slightly as he watched the beautiful man. 

Simon was on the dance floor with Sam and Evan, they were all dancing close together. Simon ran a hand through his now brown hair as the bass kicked in, making them move faster. 

Wes licked his lips as he watched the younger man shake his hips, the leader could tell that Simon knew he was watching him. 

The younger was dancing playfully, his eyes drifting over to where Wes was stood from time to time. 

Wes shook his head before making his way to their booth, he raised a brow when he saw Win and Matthew kissing intensely in the corner. 

Shaking his head with a smile, Wes moved to the empty booth next to them. He noticed that Simon and the others were now closer to the booths as they continued dancing. 

The leader could see Wayne and ZhiWei stand up from their positions, before heading onto the dance floor grabbing their significant other and swaying them. 

Simon used the opportunity to glance at Wes, the playful teasing smirk was on his face as he swayed his hips; moving closer to the leader as he did. 

Wes raised a brow as he watched the younger, he stretched his arms out over the back of the sofa giving Simon a lustful look. 

Biting his lip slightly, Simon was now right in front of the booth; his hips swaying seductively as he entered the booth. 

Wes chuckled at the younger, watching him crawl over the table before straddling the leader's lap. Wes didn't react, keeping his arms where they were as Simon's hands cupped his face. 

Simon kissed the elder gently, grinding his hips against Wes's. The younger tipped Wes's head back, forcing his tongue into the leader's mouth. 

Their tongues battled for dominance, Wes chuckling into the younger's mouth as he released a whimper. 

Simon pulled away, whimpering in frustration as Wes kept his hands where they were. "C'mon, touch me." The younger jeered, kissing Wes's mouth again before moving down his jaw and his neck. 

Wes just sat back and enjoyed the younger's ministrations, his small whimpers and little bites driving Wes wild. 

Resisting the urge to just strip the younger man down and pound into him all night, Wes chuckled darkly when he felt Simon's erection graze against his own. 

"I need it, touch me," Simon pleaded lifting his head to stare into Wes's eyes. 

The leader kept silent just staring into Simon's pretty eyes before he leaned forwards, kissing the almost pouting lips and making the younger moan. 

Simon's hips picked up pace rocking against Wes's own and making them both groan. "F-fuck, H-hongZheng.." 

At the sound of his name dripping from Simon's lips, Wes snapped. His hands grabbed the younger's ass, guiding the younger's rocking hips into the right place. 

"Ahh, ahh, yess, ohhh," Simon breathed into Wes's ear, his trembling fingers gripping the leader's shoulders, hard. 

Wes turned his head chuckling darkly into Simon's ear, "so naughty, baby." 

The younger's whimpers increased, his face flushed and his brown hair stuck to his forehead. 

Wes grinned but frowned when he looked over the younger's shoulder. Some of the clubs patrons were looking their way, old perverts watching them. 

Growling slightly, Wes was overcome with jealousy; no one else was allowed to see his ChenXiang in this state. Only him. 

Simon whimpered when Wes's hips stopped moving, instead he yelped when he felt the elder lift him. Simon wrapped his legs around Wes's waist as the man carried him out the back door of the club. 

Skilfully, Wes managed to get his keys out of his back pocket; unlocking his Bentley and throwing Simon onto the back seat. 

Simon watched through lidded eyes as Wes removed his shirt, his powerful strong muscles gleaming with sweat. 

"F-fuck me," Simon whispered to himself, blushing when he saw Wes smirk down at him. 

"I intend to, all night." 

Simon's eyes widened before Wes was suddenly on him, stripping him naked in seconds. The younger heard the door shut followed by the sound of the car locking. 

Wes kissed Simon roughly, all teeth and tongue making the younger moan and spread his legs giving Wes more room. 

He could feel the leader's fingers teasing his entrance making him groan at the fast pace. He wanted Wes now. 

"Wait," Simon pulled away slightly seeing the leader frown down at him. 

The younger smirked as he sat up, seductively he pulled the elders hand away from his body and began sucking on Wes's fingers. 

Wes just watched the pretty man through lidded eyes, his talented tongue running up and down his fingers as he kept his hot gaze on Wes. 

Pulling off the fingers with a sultry kiss, Simon guided the leader's hand back between his legs feeling the fingers enter his entrance. 

He squirmed slightly as Wes teased his hole, whimpers falling from his open mouth. 

Simon quickly moved closer to the elder, straddling the elders lap again like earlier; they both groaned when their cocks rocked together. 

Frustrated and impatient, Simon undid the leader's trousers before pushing them down his legs followed by his boxers. The leader's fingers still stretching him out and teasing his rim. 

Wes moaned as his erection was revealed to the cold air. Simon's head fell onto his shoulder, the younger's fingers digging into his back as he stroked over his prostate. 

He could see Simon's heated gaze on his lap, "hop on baby." He pulled his fingers out, gripping the younger's thighs gently. 

Blinking curiously, Simon smiled before he reached down for the elders heavy cock, stroking it with both hands as he listened to Wes growl. 

Positioning the cock at his waiting entrance, Simon whimpered as he slowly lowered himself down.

Wes's fingers drew gentle patterns on his hips as he sank lower, the leader's lusty gaze focused on his face. 

"So beautiful, my ChenXiang," Wes cupped Simon's chin with his hand making him stare at him, "keep those pretty eyes on me." 

That was the only warning Simon got before the leader began thrusting up into him, his hand on Simon's hip guiding the younger on his cock. 

Wes tried to ignore the disgusting tattoo that marred Simon's beautiful skin. The jealousy only made him pound into the younger faster. 

Simon moaned loudly as the leader hit his sweet spot on every thrust, his hands resting on the window next to Wes's head as he stared into the leader's eyes. 

"HongZheng.." 

Wes could feel the younger's channel clenching around his cock, he used the hand gripping Simon's chin to bring their mouths together again. 

The kiss was sloppy but neither of them cared, Simon whimpered into the leader's mouth as he felt a strong, large hand wrap around his member. 

Simon licked the elders mouth, breathing deeply as Wes stroked his cock in time to his brushing thrusts. "Ahh! Ohhh, n-no more, I'm g-gonna."

Wes chuckled darkly into the younger's mouth, his thumb teasing the younger's slit, "fuck baby, your so beautiful." 

With one last thrust the younger cried out, cum spurting from his cock as Wes continued stroking and thrusting. 

Slumping against the leader, Simon could feel the man groan loudly before he too came, his cum flowing down Simon's thigh. 

Wes wrapped his arms around Simon gently pulling him closer to his chest. He didn't care they were both covered in cum, he just wanted to hold the beautiful man. 

Simon hummed in content, kissing Wes's cheek gently feeling the elder pull out. 

Wes pushed the younger back down onto the seats before pulling up his trousers and throwing his shirt onto Simon. 

"We're going home, put that on," Simon blinked in confusion before complying, putting the leader's shirt around his shoulders. 

Simon watched as the leader got out the car only to reenter in the drivers seat. He smirked at Simon through the rear view mirror before starting the engine. 

The younger tilted his head before biting his lip, he could feel the leader's essence leaking out of him. 

Moaning slightly at the sensation, Simon couldn't stop himself from touching. He ran his hand over his sensitive cock feeling himself harden again. 

The leader's scent was surrounding him, he could feel his head going crazy. He was addicted to Wes. And he didn't want to stop. 

"Fuck baby," Wes growled from the front, his piercing eyes watching Simon through the mirror. The younger gave him a playful smirk as he continued touching himself. 

Simon glanced out the window through lidded eyes, seeing the driveway of the mansion. As soon as the car came to a stop he ran out on shaky legs. 

Wes frowned as he watched the younger run to the mansion. He smirked as he followed behind. 

The butlers and maids all looked confused but didn't say anything as the leader walked past with no shirt on. 

He headed straight to his bedroom knowing that the playful man would be in there. Wes heard soft moans as he opened the door. 

Simon was laid on the bed, whimpering as he stroked his cock watching the leader approach with hooded eyes. 

Wes smirked down at the man seeing a challenging look in his eye. "What do you want?" 

The younger bit his lip, not breaking eye contact as he arched into his own hand. He glanced down to the leader's trousers seeing his obvious bulge. 

Smirking back up at Wes, the younger could see his restrain failing. He calmly turned himself until he was laying on his belly before rising his ass in the air. 

Wes groaned darkly seeing the beautiful man present himself to him. Unable to resist anymore, Wes joined the younger on the bed, his trousers long gone. 

Stroking his hand over the pretty globes, Wes growled as he saw his essence still running down the younger's thigh. "Still so wet for me baby." 

"Always. O-only for you," Simon whimpered gently. 

Wes smiled softly, knowing that the younger was pouring his heart out to him in his own way. He kissed Simon's shoulder gently, "I know baby." 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Wes positioned his cock at the younger's gleaming entrance before thrusting making Simon's back arch. 

"Ahhh!! Yes!!" 

Chuckling at the dirty noises coming from Simon's mouth, Wes rocked faster into the younger watching him grip the pillow tightly. 

He reached down to the younger's leaking cock, running his fingers over teasingly. He could feel Simon push back into his thrusts, his back covered with sweat. 

"H-hongZheng, t-touch me, p-please," Simon glanced over his shoulder, his pretty eyes filled with desperation and adoration. 

Wes smiled at the younger, gripping his cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts feeling the younger's hips move with him. 

He watched as Simon threw his head back, his body bowed beautifully as he cried out Wes's name. 

Feeling the warm liquid run down his fingers and the younger's rim squeeze his cock, Wes roared as he released into the younger. 

Simon groaned as he fell to the bed, Wes manoeuvring them so he was spooning the smaller man his hand still stroking Simon's spent cock. 

"N-no more," Simon whimpered feeling the leader chuckle against his shoulder before giving it a soft kiss. The elders fingers teased his slit once more before pulling away. 

Wes could feel the younger doze off, he gently pulled out making them both groan. He was surprised however when Simon turned around to snuggle into his chest. 

"HongZheng, I have to tell you something." 

The leader frowned slightly, pulling away so he could see Simon's face, "what is it?" 

Wes blinked as he watched Simon blush prettily, suddenly looking shy. "I love you," he kept his eyes on Wes as he spoke, "and I have for a long time." 

The leader smiled gently about to say something when he felt the younger's lips against his own. The kiss wasn't deep almost just a little peck, but it held so much pure emotion; all Simon had felt for him. 

Simon's eyes were closed as he rested their foreheads together, "it was four years ago, I saw you at a hotel I use to work at." 

Wes frowned at the confession not realising the younger had felt this way for so long. 

"I fell in love with you," Wes could see the raw emotion as Simon opened his eyes to gaze at him. "You looked lonely, I wanted to be the one by your side. The one to make you smile." 

The leader felt Simon's hands cup his face, he kissed the younger's fingers softly as he listened. 

"I found out all about you, about your Group." He grit his teeth as he spoke the next part, "about your enemies." 

"You joined the Black Dragons because of me?" Wes asked a look of concern on his face. 

Simon shook his head softly, playing with Wes's hair; "I wanted to help you, I was slowly feeding you information about the Black Dragons." Wes recalled back to the times that they had suspected a mole within the Black Dragons. 

"I never wanted to be involved with him," Simon almost growled, "but it's the only way I could help you, I wan-" 

He was cut off by the elders lips, they kissed gently again with no tongue. Just an innocent kiss. 

Wes smiled as he pulled away seeing Simon blink at him, "you are the one that makes me smile." Simon flushed at the leader's words. 

Wes stared into the younger's sparkling eyes as he spoke the next words, watching as Simon's smile lit up the room. 

"I've fallen in love with you."


End file.
